


An End and a Beginning

by CanadianWriter78



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 20,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianWriter78/pseuds/CanadianWriter78
Summary: The final minutes of the fight to destroy the Empire are winding down. After Emperor Palpatine is killed, Luke Skywalker aids his dying father. To those in the Rebellion who sacrificed so much fighting to make the Galaxy free again, there appears to be new hope on the horizon. A small contingent of Rebel forces stays on Endor while Luke and his friends relocate to Yavin 4, where he starts up a Jedi training academy. But just as it appears that peace and security have returned to the Galaxy, a newer, equally as ominous threat rears its ugly head…
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, C-3PO/R2-D2, Chewbacca & Han Solo, Crix Madine/Han Solo, Lando Calrissian/Han Solo, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Mon Mothma & Leia Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

ON THE DEATH STAR  
Tired and almost to the brink of exhaustion, Luke Skywalker peered down the seemingly bottomless reactor shaft. Good riddance, he thought to himself. The vilest creature in the entire Galaxy has been put down permanently. Buzzers sounded off incessantly. The remnants of the Imperial forces still alive on this embattled space station ran around in a desperate attempt to fight off the overwhelming Rebel attack or simply escape themselves.   
Luke took a good, long look at the sick old man whom he never in a million years would have believed was his father. Darth Vader. The enforcer of Emperor Palpatine. A once good man who’d been seduced to join the dark side of the Force. And here he was, defeated and humbled. Part human and part cyborg. Vader breathed heavily through his mechanical apparatus, which had been damaged during the fight.   
“Luke, I truly wish I could go back in time to…” He could barely get the words out. “I left you and your sister and then…”  
Luke almost felt empathy for his biological father. This broken former Jedi knight was no longer a threat. And, as ruthless and powerful as he had been, still had a compassionate streak within him.   
“I understand, father. from now on, there will be no more bloodshed. No more pain.” Luke took Vader’s left arm over his shoulder and assisted him to stand up. “I can’t leave you here.”  
“Where else do you want me to go? I might as well die here.”  
“As crazy as it sounds, I know there is still a world of goodness within you. You no longer want to serve the dark side of the Force. I just want you to live out your final days in peace, maybe even help us if you’re able to.”  
Luke assisted Vader toward the shuttle that was docked in a nearby spaceport. He felt himself getting his second wind as a renewed flow of energy coursed through his body. Vader too began to feel stronger once more. But it was a feeling of righteousness. His old evil self had been tossed into the gutter.   
ONBOARD THE MILLENNIUM FALCON  
Lando Calrissian sat next to Admiral Akbar, who kept his hands steady on the controls. The already burning Death Star was square in their sights. With any luck, they would deliver the finishing blow.   
“Luke. Luke. Come in,” Lando said.   
“I’m right here.”  
“You’d best get on out of there within the next few minutes, lest you go down with that sinking ship.”  
“Roger that. We’re just getting ready to head to Endor.”  
We’re? who else was he referring to?  
ON THE DEATH STAR  
Explosions rocked the nearby spaceports as Luke lifted the shuttle. He escaped into outer space in the nick of time.   
PLANET ENDOR  
“This is bigger than any fireworks explosion I’ve ever seen,” said Han Solo as he snuggled up closer to Leia. “Almost as impressive as when we put the first Death Star out of commission.”  
Leia watched the explosion with a heavy heart.   
“Luke,” she said under her breath. “If he didn’t make it…”  
“You know Luke. He always pulls through.”  
“He’s my brother.”  
The revelation knocked Han for six.   
“Your brother? Kind of cool, I guess. When we get married, Luke will be my brother in law.”  
“If you thought that was shocking, you’ll be sideways at what I’m about to tell you next.”  
“Hit me with anything. I can take it.”  
“Darth Vader.”  
“Yeah, what about that murdering thug?”  
“He just so happens to be my father.”  
Han couldn’t help but feel shocked. These stories were getting stranger and stranger.   
“Leia, I hope you’re not stringing me along here or trying to play with my mind.”  
“I’m doing nothing of the sort,” she said. “Luke and I are fraternal twins. Before he became Darth Vader, my father’s name was Anakin Skywalker. He was married to Padmé Amidala. She was of noble birth. Anakin had been a Jedi Knight.”  
“A Jedi knight?”  
Leia nodded.   
“My father trained under Obi-wan Kenobi, who was trained by Yoda. They fought together in the Clone Wars. Anakin came under the influence of Palpatine, who guided him in his evil path.”   
“That’s heavy stuff. But it is true. Darth Vader is going to be my father in law. I don’t know how we’re going to get along.”  
Luke’s shuttle and the Millennial Falcon arrived at the same time. A Rebel Alliance soldier approached Han and Leia. Dozens of heavily armed soldiers converged on the shuttle.   
“Your highness, Luke Skywalker has returned. He is unharmed, but he’s brought Darth Vader back with him.”  
Leia stood, alarm bells going on inside her head.   
“Sergeant, what’s going to happen to him. Vader, I mean?”   
“According to Mr. Skywalker, he’s been defeated and no longer a threat. All the same, we’re placing Vader in custody and interrogating him to make sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

PLANET ENDOR  
Just what have I gotten myself into?  
As much as he loved the father he had never known, Luke started to have buyer’s remorse with regards to the seemingly reckless decision he’d made. Should he have left him on that burning space station to die? In any event, hindsight meant little now, as he’d already made his decision.  
Bringing Darth Vader to the Rebel Alliance Base? Have I gone completely nuts?  
The former Jedi knight breathed heavily in the seat next to his son. Vader (or could he return to calling himself Anakin Skywalker) also felt that a new chapter was about to begin in the Galaxy. Only time would tell if he was destined to be part of it.   
Luke steadied the shuttle’s controls as he lowered the vessel onto a landing pad. No sooner had Luke landed when the shuttle was swarmed by a heavily – armed tactical team.   
“Darth Vader, you are being detained,” said the leader – a sergeant major – firmly.  
Vader had little fight left in him, nor did he want to fight. Luke exited the shuttle. Seconds later, he was confronted by General Jan Dodonna.   
“Commander Skywalker, I would like to know what possessed you to bring this monster back to Endor. My God, have you gone mad?!”  
The tactical team members had to assist the weak old man whom they’d arrested. This was not the Darth Vader the Rebel Alliance had feared for decades. The former Imperial strongman had a very different aura about him, one that signaled he may have given up his evil ways.   
“General, that man is my father,” Luke stated unequivocally.  
As if he expected Dodonna to believe him.  
“Your father? Are you sure you're okay?”  
“Never been better.”  
“Well then, you can explain your actions to Endor Command.”  
*****

A few weeks before the massive Battle of Endor, a small group of scouts led by Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo landed on the heavily forested moon to lay down the groundwork for a Rebel Alliance base. The quirky through somewhat aggressive native inhabitants known as Ewoks soon became their staunch allies. Engineering crews had set to work immediately clearing sections of the forest for the sprawling base.   
Luke found himself in a spacious boardroom. He faced off against Dodonna, Chancellor Mon Mothma, his sister Leia, General Foreman, and a handful of other bigwigs he didn’t know very well.   
Dodonna circled the room.  
“I’m sure you had only the best of intentions in doing what you did,” he said. “I find it very hard to believe that during your time on the Death Star you switched over to the dark side of the force. You claim this criminal is your father.”  
“General, he is our father. Luke and I are twins. We were separated at birth. I was raised by Senator Organa and his wife while Luke went to live with his aunt and uncle on Tatooine,” she explained. “Anakin Skywalker grew up in an impoverished household on Tatooine. Once a powerful Jedi Knight, he became a Sith lord. It’s crazy, but I’ve only recently learned about this.”  
Dodonna contemplated what she had told him. It sounded farfetched, yet these people whom he’d worked with for years were as straightforward and honest as one could be.   
“General, do you remember, it wasn’t long after the Battle of Sarlaac’s Pit, I flew to the Dagobah System to visit my former master, Yoda?”  
Dodonna nodded.   
“Of Course. We were still in the Sullust system at that point.”  
“That’s correct. Anyway, following Yoda’s death, Obi-wan appeared to me. I tried convincing Ben that my father still had good left inside of him. That he wasn’t completely evil. As to expected, Ben wasn’t buying that. He said my father was now more machine than man, twisted and evil and that it was my destiny to fight him again.”  
“Why didn’t you kill him?” inquired General Crix Madine with his signature seeking eyes.   
“I had every intention of doing just that. But our battle had an unexpected interruption in the form of Emperor Palpatine, who, by the way, is dead.”  
“Did you kill the emperor?” asked Mon Montha.   
“Vader did it. Threw him down a reactor shaft. We’d already fought. I’d hurt him badly enough already. I just didn’t have it in me to continue,” Luke stated.


	3. Chapter 3

PLANET ENDOR  
As Darth Vader sat in the eight by ten cell, he reflected upon his life. How could he have been so reckless as to allow himself to be seduced by darkness? Even worse, he’d berated himself every day since for giving up his children, children who ironically had grown up to be key figures of the resistance. As for the past, there was nothing he could do to go back to change the damage that had been done. When he had been arrested, the Rebel Alliance troopers searched him thoroughly. They expected to find a lightsabre but were relieved when they found out Luke had taken custody of the Jedi weapon.   
A six-man team armed with fully automatic laser rifles approached the cell. Like a dog, Vader could smell fear. The adrenaline of these seasoned fighters had a distinctive odor, one that showed just how scared shitless they were. Vader stood as the door was opened.   
“There is no need to be afraid,” he assured them.   
As to be expected, they were not taking any chances. Vader was cuffed and escorted down a long corridor to what appeared to be an interrogation room. A sense of calm and serenity he’d not felt in decades came over him. Two Rebel Alliance soldiers led him to a chair. Mon Mothma, General Crix Madine, General Foreman, and Leia sat across from him.   
“To be honest, this was the last thing I expected to happen. Your brother is full of surprises” said Madine. He faced Leia, who half-heartedly nodded in agreement. “Let’s get this over with. I see no reason why this butcherer’s life should be spared. But you’re free to convince me otherwise. “Lord Vader, I truly hope by coming here, you didn’t expect to receive any mercy from us, because you’re fresh out of friends.”  
“No, I did not,” Vader replied with his deep, frightening tone of voice. Repulsed by the sickening sight of his aged, pasty face, he opted to keep his helmet on. “That being said, I want nothing more to do with the Empire. I merely wish to live out the rest of the years in peace and quiet.”  
“Do you really believe you deserve to be left to your own devices,” asked Mon Montha in an interrogative tone. “You oversaw the destruction of an entire planet, Alderaan, located in the Core Worlds.”  
Leia felt as though she should intervene at that moment.  
“To be fair, I wouldn’t place the blame entirely on Lord Vader,” she said. “Grand Moff Tarkin was still chiefly in charge at that point.   
Vader peered into the eyes of the baby girl who’d been given up for adoption decades earlier. She’d grown up to be a pretty, smart young woman. Oh, if he could take it all back, he would. But there was no going back.   
“Leia, I never thought I would ever see you again. If I would have known, back when we apprehended you and took you, prisoner, on the Death Star…..” Vader was at a loss for words.   
“It’s alright, father. I suppose I can give you the benefit of the doubt.”  
Madine wasn’t sure that was the best course of action to take concerning punishing Vader. At first, he had desperately wanted to see him executed. But he strangely found himself having second thoughts.   
“We have every intention of building a new republic out of the ashes of the fallen Empire,” Madine stated. “Even if you begged to be part of this new chapter in the Galaxy, we could not allow you nor any former Imperial officer or enlisted man. It’s too much of a security risk. That being said, perhaps we will grant your wish of retirement on one of the planets near the Outer Rim. I hear Moraband is nice this time of year.”  
Darth Vader nodded in agreement.   
“That would be fine. I only have one request, that I can spend some time with my children before moving there permanently.”  
“That shouldn’t be an issue,” said General Foreman. “Lord Vader, I have a bit of a confession to make. For a long time, given your propensity for killing some of the Imperial Fleet’s best officers, I pondered whether you were secretly working for the Rebellion, or, at the very least, was sympathetic to the cause.”  
“General, you are partially correct. Deep down, I always questioned why I was in that position. Palpatine turned me into the monster that I am today. But I always yearned to break free of the dark side and return to light,” Vader explained.


	4. Chapter 4

PLANET ENDOR  
Lando Calrissian’s body still hadn’t come down from the adrenaline rush it had been high on for several hours during the dogfight with the remnants of the Imperial military. He needed to slow himself down. Never before had he experienced such a sensation of adrenaline but also gratification. The final nail in the coffin had been hammered into the enemy.   
Lando and Admiral Akbar, along with a group of fighter pilots, were tired but happy and very eager to indulge in some R and R. After returning to Endor, the Rebel pilots made their way to Macy’s, a makeshift bar and grill that some enterprising entrepreneurs (that included two chefs) had set up for the growing community.   
The men ordered drinks and generous portions of grub before sitting down at a couple of side – by – side booths.   
“Ding, dong, the witch is dead,” Lando said happily. “Never to return.”  
“Hopefully,” Akbar replied. “But never say never.”  
Not two minutes later, Han and Chewbacca entered Macy’s.   
“Well, what’d ya know? He’s back. And both he and my pride and joy survived in one piece.”  
Lando got up from the booth and shook hands with Han and Chewie. Han also shook hands with the pilots.   
“Heard the Battle of Endor was wild,” Lando stated. “Imperials tried to take out the deflector shield.”  
“If it wasn’t for our furry friends who live around here, there’s a frightening possibility we would have lost,” Han said.   
“Furry friends?”  
“The Ewok tribe.” Han and Chewie sat down across from Lando. “Some of the best guerrilla fighters I’ve seen in my entire life.” Han picked up a menu. “I don’t know about you, Chewie, but I’m in the mood for one of those meat pies Macy always bakes to perfection.”  
Chewbacca barked in agreement.   
“I haven’t met any of these Ewoks yet,” Lando said before sipping his drink. “I nearly jumped out of my skin when I was informed that Luke had brought an unwanted guest back to Endor. I don’t want to say that he isn’t all there, but seriously? Who in their right mind would help Darth Vader?”  
“You did, back on Bespin. I’ve only recently forgiven you.”  
Lando sighed tiredly. He still felt awful for allowing the Empire into the cloudy port city, for betraying his best friend and allowing the minions of Jabba the Hutt to freeze him in carbonite before being shipped to Tatooine to be a wall ornament.   
“As I explained before, I had no choice in the matter. That bastard threatened to bring sanctions against us. I shudder to think what he would have done if I had have refused.”  
“At that point, well, let’s just say that it wouldn’t have been very pretty. Yeah, I’m not a major fan of Vader myself, but, as the old saying goes, ‘you can choose your friends, but you can’t choose your family,’”, Han said.  
Lando picked away at the plate of pita bread in front of him.   
“Do you mind explaining what you mean by that? Don’t tell me there’s a connection there.”  
“There will be, very soon. It has only recently come to my attention that Luke and Leia are fraternal twins that were separated at birth. Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi knight who turned rogue. He married Queen Padmé Amidala. She died in childbirth. This was just around the time that Anakin transitioned if you want to say into Darth Vader.”  
Lando was speechless. He sat there quietly for a moment before saying; “Well I’ll be damned. And you’re engaged to Leia. That means…?”  
“I’ll have an outlaw for an in-law,” Han smiled. “The deadly machine that was created by Sheev Palpatine himself has renounced his old ways and wants to live out the rest of his days in peace and harmony, or so I’ve been told.”  
“I’m not so sure Vader can be trusted. I mean, look at the damage he has caused. But I suppose everyone should be given a second chance, including him.”


	5. Chapter 5

PLANET ENDOR  
Master Logray surveyed the horrendous damage from the aftermath of the Galactic Civil War battle that raged on the forest moon of Endor for close to a week. Wrecked speeders and AT-AT walkers. Rebel Alliance vehicles blown to pieces by Imperial forces. Untold numbers of dead soldiers on both sides. Not a pretty sight at all.   
The aging chief shaman of the Bright Tree Tribe wondered if the involvement of his race in this fight had been worth it. Sure, the Empire was no more, but it came at the cost of dozens of slain Ewoks. Logray had seen a lot during his time. When the rebels first arrived on the moon, they had been surprised to learn that he spoke almost impeccable Basic, as did Chief Chirpa. In his younger days, Logray had traveled to different parts of the Galaxy and even had the opportunity to attend university, a feat accomplished by few Ewoks, whose education was brief and mostly involved hands-on learning.   
Cleaning up this mess will take months, he reasoned. Teebo, Wicket W. Warrick, and Chief Chirpa walked from the Ewok village to where their leader stood frustrated in trying to figure out where to begin. The last of their slain comrades from the battle had been put to rest.   
“I can’t believe you talked me into going along with this,” Logray said to Teebo. He sighed wearily. “Then again, at the end of the day, it isn’t as though we would have had a great deal of choice in the matter.”  
“Master Logray, I believe it was inevitable. We were merely delaying the inevitable by keeping as low of a profile as we did,” said Teebo in his native Ewokese.   
“What are you talking about.” Logray was tired and worn down.  
“Keeping the Empire out of here,” Teebo replied.   
“Dad, what’s going on?”  
Chirpa turned around. He didn’t expect his daughter to be out here. She had duties to do at home. Kneesaa had truly proven herself during the Battle of Endor. To her estimate, she’d killed a whooping thirty Imperial stormtroopers and biker scouts. Already, the village council was considering nominating her to be their first female chief.   
“We’re going to have a big cleanup to do,” Chirpa said. “You might want to figure out a plan regarding how we’re going to go about doing this.”  
*****  
R2-2D whistled and tweedled as the droid and his partner, C-3P0, walked through the woods.   
“Well, I feel the same way,” 3P0 replied. “Oh, I’m so happy everything worked out the way it did. Master Luke is safe.”  
R2 whistled again in his language.   
“Of course. You should be concerned. Although I have a feeling Luke and Leia’s father has truly turned over a new leaf.”  
The droids came upon the Ewoks.   
“Master Logray. If I can offer any more of my services to you and your tribe, I would---”  
Logray smiled.   
“You’ve been a great help to us, C-3P0,” Logray stated. “In all my years, I’ve never met a droid who could speak as many languages as you can.”  
“I was designed specifically to be an interpreter droid. As stated earlier, I am programmed to speak over six million languages and dialects, including Ewokese. Just a question, you weren’t really going to cook my friends, were you?”  
“Some of our shall we say less enlightened members of the village had designs of doing just that, but if push had have come to shove, I would have prohibited it. I do believe in my god, but I’m not so sure he would look favorably upon sacrificing humans.”  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you; how long do you think your friends are going to stay on the forest moon?” Chirpa inquired. “They’re welcome to stay as long as they wish. I’m assuming the Rebel Alliance is going to help out with cleaning up our once – pristine wilderness.”  
“Chief Chirpa, I have not heard anything specifically related to that,” C-3P0 replied. “Right now, they are preparing to celebrate our victory over the Empire.”  
“I’d be lying if I said that I’m more than a bit concerned about living next – door to Darth Vader,” Logray said with utmost sincerity. “The fact that Luke Skywalker brought him back here makes me question whether he hasn’t possibly gone over to the Dark Side.”  
“Master Logray, I have what humans call a sense of intuition. I can sense things. And I can assure you that both Master Luke and his father are on our side.”


	6. Chapter 6

PLANET ENDOR  
Who would have ever believed that the most dastardly villain in the entire Galaxy – a creature whose very name struck fear into the hearts of people – would be given a second chance to redeem himself?   
As Darth Vader fled the embattled second Death Star minutes before it was blasted into millions of metal shards, he was under no illusions about the warm reception he’d receive upon arriving in Endor with his estranged son. He fully expected to be prosecuted harshly, even up to the point of death. The fact that the Rebel Alliance opted to spare his life was shocking, but also brought to the aging Galactic enforcer a sense of relief.   
Vader took advantage of the time he was spending in custody before being deported to Moroband to reflect upon his life. How could he have allowed Palpatine to have so much influence over his existence? To abandon two beautiful babies in favor of becoming Palpatine’s right hand? In hindsight, his decisions had been thoroughly reckless and selfish. And here he was, all these years later, reunited with those babies who’d grown into some of his most powerful adversaries. Much of Vader’s strength was gone and although he was still powerful, the former Jedi knight felt a sense of calm and peacefulness which he hadn’t felt since he was a young man. There was no desire to bring harm to another living being, just a desire to do good.   
He’d been moved to slightly more spacious quarters. A Rebel Alliance guard opened the cell door while two more stood outside.   
“Lord Vader,” the guard said. “You have some visitors.”  
Vader stood. Even in his weakened state, he remained an imposing, intimidating figure. Luke and Leia entered the cell. Luke turned to the guard, who was frightened to be in the presence of Darth Vader.   
“It’s okay, corporal. We’ll be fine.”  
The guard replied with an expression that said ‘if you say so. Don’t say that I didn’t warn you’ before promptly leaving.   
“Father, how are you feeling?” Luke asked as he and his sister sat across from their biological father at a small table.   
“I’m not certain if my powers will ever return,” Vader said.   
“I spoke to General Madine. Your deportation order is set for Friday. You will be placed in restraints as a platoon of troops delivers you to Moroband,” Luke explained.   
Moroband. The very name of this planet way out int the furthest reaches of the Outer Rim evoked images of desolation and despair. Moroband had been home to the ancient Sith. Mountainous and full of desert, it was unable to support much life.   
“I remember during the Clone Wars,” Vader reminisced. “Yoda took a journey to Moroband to discover the secrets of eternal consciousness. This abandoned world is also the final resting place of Darth Bane. In all fairness, it’s a fitting place for an old Sith Lord such as myself to live his final days. Leia, please do not be shocked by my request.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I wish to see you with my own eyes.”  
“Father, I’ve seen it all since signing on with the Rebel Alliance…”  
Without further ado, Vader removed his helmet, revealing a haggard, weak old man. She quickly overcame her shock.   
“Why was I so stupid as to allow myself to become seduced by the Dark Side of the Force? If only I could have raised you two by myself. From what I can remember, Obi-wan placed you with adoptive parents. I wonder if I know any of them.”  
“I was brought up by Senator Bail Organa and his wife, Breha,” Leia stated.   
Hearing this brought back another memory for Vader.   
“Oh yes, Senator Organa. From Alderaan. We spoke on various occasions.”  
“My aunt and uncle raised me on their moisture farm in Tatooine,” Luke added.  
“Aunt and uncle? Oh, wait. My stepbrother, Owen Lars. Is that right?”  
Luke nodded.   
“Needless to say, I wasn’t cut out to be a moisture farmer. Obi-wan used to tell me during my high school years that I was too much like my father. I craved adventure and excitement.”  
“Obi-wan wasn’t wrong.”  
“It seemed that my uncle and Obi-wan were often at odds with one another. Owen once told me that around the time I was born Obi-wan came to the farm for a visit. I think old Ben saw Owen as rather uncultured and perhaps a bit ignorant. Anyway, during one of their discussions, Owen replied with something to the effect of "I'm not stupid, Kenobi. Just because I haven't flown across the galaxy as you have doesn't make me some sort of ignorant hick."  
This evoked a bit of laughter from Vader.   
“Leia, it has come to my attention that you’re in a romantic relationship with Han Solo.”  
Leia nodded with a proud smile.   
“We’re engaged.”  
“Wow! I’m going to have the most notorious smuggler in the Galaxy as my son-in-law.”  
“If you think that’s a surprise, wait until you hear what I’m going to reveal next. I had a checkup with Doctor Kalonia this morning.”  
Vader and Luke were all ears to hear the good news.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“There was a reason why I didn’t die on the Death Star,” Vader said. “Never in a million years would I have imagined that I would be a grandfather. Have you thought of any names yet?”  
“Well, if it’s a girl, we’re thinking of either Padme, Mary, or Rachel. On the other hand, if we should be blessed with a son, we’re thinking of Ben.”  
“After Ben Kenobi?” Luke asked.   
“Something like that.:  
Luke and Leia were seeing a side of their father they never believed existed. Although he may have been part-machine in his makeup, Darth Vader still had many human qualities, including the ability to feel empathy and happiness.   
Leia took Vader’s hands in hers.   
“Father, I promise that we will always stay in touch with you, even if it means having to visit you in Moroband.”


	7. Chapter 7

PLANET ENDOR  
In his prime, Han Solo had been known to be a bit of a ladies’ man. A player, if you will. Han truly believed that he would maintain this carousing lifestyle into old age. But now, as he observed the wondrous body of Leia as she lay in bed in peaceful sleep, he wondered just how he had been so selfish and short-sighted. None of those women he’d fooled around with could hold a candle to Leia. She was meant for him, and they would be together forever.   
Han stood on the deck of the apartment the engaged couple shared. The residential building itself was part of the larger Rebel Alliance complex. Hey, at least the Rebellion took care of its own. If there was one regret Han had about coming to the forest moon of Endor, it was the endless rain and precipitation that seemed unceasing. He’d never been so wet and without sunlight in his entire life. Oh well, it could be worse. He could be frozen in carbonite. Or dead, for that matter.   
Han had fixed a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. He entered the bedroom with a tray. Leia awoke with a beaming smile upon her face.   
“Good morning, beautiful,” Han said.   
Leia sat up in bed. Her fiancé set the tray in front of her.   
“You sure know how to please a woman first thing in the morning,” she said as she took a bite of her toast.   
Han sat down on the bed.   
“We have just a bit under nine months to go,” Han stated. “Until the Galaxy hosts another beautiful creation.”  
“I can’t wait. Han, I don’t know why I feel this way, but something tells me we’re going to have a boy.”  
“Intuition, possibly?”  
Leia giggled.  
“Little Ben Solo. I wonder who he will take after.”  
“Well, hopefully not my father. Certainly not yours. Speaking of which---”  
A serious expression Han was not expecting came across Leia’s face. He had hit on a sensitive nerve.   
“Han, even though my father has done terrible things – including to you – I still believe there is good inside of him. I know you don’t believe that, but it’s true.”  
“I guess I’ve always been a bit of a show, don’t tell kind of guy. You’d have to convince me. And so far, neither I nor any Rebel Alliance officer in this base trust Darth Vader any more than we can throw him. And that’s in the literal sense. To be honest, I don’t know why the chain of command didn’t execute him when Luke stupidly brought him back here.”  
“Han! That’s enough.”  
“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“I understand the way you feel. But I just want to put the past behind us. Start a new chapter in our lives. And if that means mending fences with those who’ve caused a great deal of pain and suffering in our lives, then that is how it has to be.”  
Han sighed.   
“I suppose you’re right. In any event, our time on Endor will be short.”  
“Rumor mill says we’re heading back to Yavin 4. The moon of Yavin 4, that is.”  
“That’s more than mere rumor. We should be off in another week or so. Leia, again, I wasn’t trying to cause any---”  
“It’s alright. Speaking of my father, are you and Luke going to the send-off?”  
“Luke will be present during the flight to Moroband. Shit, you should see the security detail that’s going on that RM-90 Alliance Shuttle. There’s like an entire platoon of the elite troops. They’ll have the barrels of their rifles inches away from Vader’s head.”  
“Which is unnecessary,” she said abruptly. “I know my father has changed.”  
“I certainly hope you’re right.”


	8. Chapter 8

IN OUTER SPACE  
The RM-09 Alliance shuttle sailed smoothly through the sea of stars that blanketed the farthest reaches of the Galaxy. Small burning remnants of the Death Star continued to float aimlessly through space, a reassuring reminder that the Evil Empire had finally been defeated. Luke Skywalker had on occasion felt the almost irresistible pull to the Dark Side of the Force. He’d resisted this enticement. And now, the Empire was no more. Luke’s eyes gazed out into the peacefulness of the stars and distant planets and moons while six Rebel Alliance soldiers with itchy trigger fingers watched his father like a hawk.   
Darth Vader accepted his fate. He would survive on this desolate wasteland as best as he could until he expired. Crix Madine sat across from Luke.   
“How does it feel to be back out in space?” the four-star general asked.   
“I was just out of high school when I made my first trip into the Galaxy. My aunt and uncle had just been murdered by Imperial Stormtroopers. I craved adventure and didn’t want to spend the rest of my life as a moisture farmer,” Luke explained.   
“You were with Captain Solo.”  
Luke nodded.   
A reddish brownish planet came into view. Luke didn’t know how far they’d traveled, but it was a considerable distance.  
“Get Vader ready,” Madine ordered a sergeant. “Hopefully this will be the last time we ever see this monster.”  
Luke was none too thrilled about the way his father was being treated, but saying what was on his mind would only make the situation worse.   
A kaleidoscope of colors lay underneath the small shuttle as it sailed toward Moraband’s event horizon.   
PLANET MORABAND  
A hazy sun shone over the forlorn, barren landscape. The pilot and co-pilot made a descent onto a flat stretch of earth.   
Vader stood up as the spacecraft’s side door was opened. The squad of soldiers stayed close to him as he walked outside. The air smelled like burned sulfur. Red sand blew through the wrecks of ancient settlements. Also known in antiquity as Korriban, Moraband had once been home to the ancient Sith. How fitting that Dark Vader’s final resting place would be the Valley of the Dark Lords – at least that is how things looked right now.   
Vader turned around to have the business end of dozens of rifles pointed in his direction.   
“You go no further,” Madine said sternly.   
“General, it’s alright.”  
Luke stepped out of the crowd of Rebel Alliance soldiers and officers to be with his father.   
“We’re only getting to know each other after more than two decades apart, and now we’re being separated again,” Luke said sadly.   
“It is my destiny, Luke. Nothing can change that.”  
Luke surveyed the desolate landscape. Everything about this place reeked of hopelessness.   
“It is my sincere hope that you have a fulfilling and eventful life,” Darth Vader said to his son. “If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me for my past transgressions…”  
“You don’t have to worry about that. You were forgiven long ago. And I promise you this: I will visit you on Moraband.”


	9. Chapter 9

PLANET ENDOR  
“I’ll get the hang of this eventually.”  
Kneesaa was less than completely sure of herself as she stepped into her new role as chief of the tribe. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t nervous. She assured herself that she would take it one day at a time. That was truly the only way to do the job right.   
Thankfully, she had learned an abundance of leadership and fighting skills from her father, who eagerly awaited retirement. Her ‘office’ was inside the Ewok village’s largest tree structure. One large room where meetings were held. And her first job as the tribe’s newly – minted chief was to speak with the Rebel Alliance commanders who would soon be leaving the forest moon of Endor.   
Kneesaa hadn’t seen Leia climb up the ladder onto the veranda surrounding the hut.   
“Women have really come along way in this Galaxy,” Leia said. “No longer are we stuck at home barefooted and pregnant in the kitchen.”  
“It’s safe to say that the Bright Tree Tribe has taken its time catching up to the rest of the world,” Kneesaa replied. “Speaking of being pregnant, I heard the good news.”  
“Doctor Kalonia informed us the other day. I don’t know the gender of this soon to be bundle of joy. It doesn’t matter. As long as the child is healthy.”  
Kneesaa shuffled around some boxes of papers.   
“You’re settling in alright? To your new role, I mean.”  
“It’s a slow transition. But everything is. Hard to believe how much we’ve come together,” the Ewok princess replied. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure if we would survive the Battle of Endor.”  
“If it wasn’t for the fighting prowess of the Bright Tree Tribe, the end result would surely have been an Imperial victory. We are most impressed by your tribe’s ability to use guerrilla warfare. Those Imperial forces were not expected so many surprise attacks, ambushes, and the like. It got even better when you and Kes Dameron put together a plan to route and wipe out entire enemy divisions.”  
“And then afterward, instead of attending the post-victory celebration, we hung out together here in the village and got shitfaced on sunberry wine,” Kneesaa said with a laugh. “Oh, before a forget, thanks a million for helping us to eliminate that creature.”  
“You mean the Gorax?”  
Mere hours after the final shots of the Battle of Endor had been fired, a gigantic, predatory Gorax approached the Ewok village. Distressed, Kneesaa sent a warning to the Rebel Alliance base. Within minutes, dozens of personnel were dispatched to repurpose the Gorax traps, which had been adjusted weeks earlier to take out Imperial All Terrain Scout Transports.   
“Again, you guys have a real knack for designing traps and fighting irregular warfare,” Leia said.  
*****  
What was one of the last Jedi Knights in the Galaxy (that he knew of) supposed to do with regards to furthering career opportunities? Would the New Republic look favorably upon the ancient warriors who protected and policed the Galaxy? Or would they be viewed as outdated relics from days gone by and therefore without a place in the new order?   
The troubling question swirled around inside Luke’s head. He thought about simply leaving society to get away from it all. Perhaps isolate himself on a distant planet and spend the rest of his days meditating, studying, and living a quiet existence. But then, on the other hand, he had a feeling that fate had other plans in mind.   
Luke sat on the couch inside his small apartment. He was clueless as to what he would do when he arrived on the moon of Yavin 4. Once a Jedi, always a Jedi.   
“Luke.”  
Was the Obi-wan Kenobi? Or was he beginning to hear things?  
An apparition of the deceased Jedi Knight appeared in the room.   
“Obi-wan!” Luke’s eyes went wide with excitement.   
“Luke, the only way to preserve our ancient order is to continue it. When you arrive on Yavin 4, you will open a Jedi Academy.”  
Luke was more than a bit shocked to hear this suggestion from his old friend. But it wasn’t a mere suggestion – it was his destiny.   
“The Jedi must be restored to their formal place as peacekeepers of the Galaxy,” Obi-wan continued.   
“I couldn’t agree more. Ben, about my father. Do you believe he will ever again be a threat…?”  
Ben shook his head.  
“Anakin has renounced his wicked ways. But you will be facing a new threat shortly, one that will throw the Galaxy back into tyranny and war. This agent of evil will come from within, not from without.”  
Luke was confused by this vague description.   
“Could you please be more specific.”  
“Keep your eyes and mind open,” Obi-wan said before fading away.


	10. Chapter 10

FOREST MOON OF ENDOR  
In the weeks following the Rebel Alliance victory in the Battle of Endor and the pomp and fanfare that followed, it never occurred to Han (or anyone else, for that matter) that the possibility existed there were still scattered units (or the remnants thereof) of Imperial stormtroopers or biker scouts that had been stranded on the forest moon and were still out there lurking in the dense arboreal landscape. And, you could be assured that these survivors were waiting to ambush unsuspecting Rebel Alliance patrols.   
The thought of getting killed eight months before the birth of little Ben Solo chilled him to the bone. But he was now a Rebel Alliance officer and therefore not only had to follow orders but lead men into battle if needed. Han had finished breakfast and was ready to go out the door when Leia appeared in the kitchen.   
“You weren’t going to leave without giving me a goodbye kiss, were you?”  
Han smiled. There wasn’t one thing not to love about this woman.   
“Of course not. Are you silly?”  
Han and Leia shared a passionate kiss.   
“Please, for my sake and the sake of our unborn child, be careful out there, Han. I was mortified to hear that an Ewok patrol spotted a handful of Imperial troops living in some sort of makeshift shelter about ten miles from here. There aren’t enough of them to be a threat to us, but at the same time, we don’t want to lose any more personnel.”  
“I’m with you on that, darling. Hang tight until I get back later this afternoon. We’ll root out these Imperial remnants and make it clear to them that they are not welcome here or anywhere else the Rebel Alliance calls home.”  
*****  
Luke Skywalker dressed in the old camouflage garb and helmet he wore when he first arrived on Endor, which seemed like an eternity ago. He stood with dozens of Rebel Alliance soldiers who awaited orders from their superiors.   
“An Imperial encampment has been spotted near Harper’s Ridge. Ewok scouts claim to have spotted somewhere in the neighborhood of nine to twelve stormtroopers and biker scouts,” explained Crix Madine. “The Ewoks also state that they have found abandoned campsites as well as equipment and weapons scattered throughout this area. Although vastly outnumbered, we expect nothing less than a fierce fight from these enemies. We will be heading out in groups numbering no more than twelve men. But don’t worry. We’ll be keeping in constant contact with one another. Are there any questions?”  
A mutual silence hung over the group.   
“Then we’re off. Be careful and stay alert. I pray each of you returns in time for the three-course meal the kitchen staff will having ready by dinnertime.”  
*****  
Han accounted for every step as he took his time navigating the uneven ground. Luke stayed six feet apart from him. Nine troopers walked behind.   
‘The fun never ends,’ he thought to himself.   
Sure enough, fifty meters away was a cave. Just inside the door was equipment that Han was sure didn’t belong in the arsenal of the Rebellion. His adrenaline started to shoot up. He raised his laser pistol.   
A blast came out of nowhere, striking down a young trooper. More blasts followed. Han, Luke, and the others scrambled to take shelter. Han and Luke took cover behind a large fallen log.   
“Up there,” Han said, referring to a heavily forested hill overlooking the cave. His eyes darted to a sergeant. “Sergeant, divide your men into two groups and try to outflank those bastards. We don’t know how many of them there are, but it’s our only shot.”  
“Yes Sir,” the sergeant replied.   
The sergeant selected three men while a corporal selected three others. They started on opposite sides of the hill and made their way up. Han very cautiously looked up in the hopes that he could catch a glimpse of whoever was dug in at the top of the hill. Dead silence hung in the air.  
The sergeant and his men crept up the wooded embankment. He caught sight of three biker scouts who lay in prone positions.   
“Gotcha!”  
The Rebel troopers ran up the remainder of the hill with every bit of stamina they could muster. As the biker scouts turned over to retaliate, they were gunned down.   
“Easy peasy,” the sergeant said with a satisfied grin. He waved a thumbs up to Han and Luke, who emerged from their hiding place.   
*****  
“We’ve come under!” Crix Madine shouted into his handheld radio. The squad he led through the forest had been ambushed by a group of entrenched Imperial stragglers as it walked down a forest path.   
The Rebel troopers clung to the ground on the other side of the trail. A punishing volley of blasts tore into the dirt.   
“We’re on our way,” Han replied.   
Madine fired back with shots that in all likelihood missed their target. No sooner had he done so when he was struck in the shoulder. A searing, burning pain ensued.   
On the other side of the trail, an Imperial Stormtrooper lieutenant barely had time to look behind him before he was cut in half by Luke Skywalker’s lightsabre. Han and the rebel troopers took out the remaining stormtroopers.  
“Whoa, that was fast. To be honest, I didn’t expect you this soon.” Madine breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “I must say, it was quite impressive to see an actual Jedi Knight at work for the first time.”  
“I only did what I had to do,” Luke stated. “But don’t rest easy just yet. I have a feeling there are more of these buggers around.”  
“You had a nasty encounter of your own?” Madine asked.   
Han nodded.  
“We lost one. Sergeant Riker and his guys outflanked three biker scouts who caught us off guard,” he explained.   
At that moment, another squad led by General Dodonna join the party.   
“We must’ve missed all the fun,” Dodonna said. “We couldn’t find anything where we were. Of course, that doesn’t mean there still aren’t more of them out there.”  
“I’d be willing to bet money there is,” replied Madine.


	11. Chapter 11

YAVIN 4 REBEL ALLIANCE BASE  
The RM-09 transport that had completed a journey of several light-years eased its way into the moon’s atmosphere as it prepared to descend onto a landing pad. To Han Solo, it was simply amazing how a tiny rebel base that had been carved out of the misty jungles of the moon of the massive gas giant had been transformed into a modern – albeit small – settlement that thrived to the core.   
A few years earlier, if you happened to ask Han if he would assist the Rebel Alliance – much less become an officer – the veteran smuggler would have thought you were insane. Get involved in the Rebellion against the Empire? What logical reason would he have for risking his life – even if there was a nice fat reward in it for him and Chewbacca? But, following the battle that destroyed the first Death Star, Han began evaluating his just exactly what his values were. Did he want to spend the remainder of his life always one step ahead of the law until one day he got tripped up with nobody to come to his aid? For the first time in his life, he was part of a family, a family who cared deeply about him. Now, at the age of 42, he was about to become a father for the first time.   
Out of his trusted friends and colleagues, Lando was still one of the best. Speaking of Lando, he better take good care of the Falcon, or there’ll be Hell to pay, Han stated inside his head. A day earlier, Han had graciously allowed his old friend and fellow scoundrel to use the ship, a Corellian YT-1300f light freight formerly known as the Stellar Envoy - for a business-related run across the Galaxy.   
Once skids of the transport vessel touched the ground, Leia felt a tremendous sense of relief to be back. Yavin 4 had served as a home for the princess for several months before the rebels retreated to Hoth. Because the Empire was not unaware of the Rebel base situated on the moon, it had been left alone during the Galactic Civil War.   
“Captain Solo, you will be shown to your home lodgings,” said a corporal who stood next to the doorway before it was opened.   
“Thanks. No doubt we’ll be settling down here for a while at least,” Han replied.   
The soon – to – be married couple stepped into the misty, cool though still somewhat humid air. Chewbacca followed behind them.   
“Captain Solo. Welcome back to Yavin 4,” said a one-star general named Biggsly whom Han had never before met. “As you can see, the place has changed a bit since you were here last.”  
“Yes, I’ve noticed.”  
Han and Leia were assigned a spacious apartment that included three bedrooms while Chewbacca was given his own smaller living quarters.   
“If you need anything,” don’t hesitate to ask,” Biggsly said.   
The couple took in the environment of their new home.   
“This place is so nice!” Leia was wowed to by the beautiful interiors. Tired from the long journey across the Galaxy, she collapsed into a sofa. Han sat down beside his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. Leia rubbed her belly.  
“At least there will be plenty of space for little Ben to run around in. I don’t mean inside the apartment, but outside,” she said.   
“You’re still certain we’re having a boy?”  
“I just have this feeling….”  
“I get those feelings some days as well. Often, it will be my intuition telling me that I’m in danger. And, just for the record, this isn’t one of those days.”


	12. Chapter 12

YAVIN 4  
Looking back on his life, Kes Dameron had lived a very fulfilling one – at least for a career soldier. How exactly had a young man who was destined to become an architect find his way into this line of work? That was a long story he saved for times when he had plenty of time to spare and was also imbibing in more than a few drinks. His resume included such feats as designing Echo Base on Hoth, leading the Pathfinder units under the command of Han Solo, where he played a major role in destroying the Empire’s deflector shield, as well as training some of the most elite units within the Rebel Alliance. Useful skills for anyone wanting to further their career in the field of fighting. Not so useful for a guy itching to leave the blood and horror of combat behind and start a new life in the civilian world. His wife, Shara Bey, was also feeling the urge to hang up her wings and start anew. Currently, she held the rank of lieutenant – commander while her husband had recently been promoted to master sergeant. Having to take orders from his wife on occasion was no big deal for Kes. After all, doesn’t your wife always outrank you?   
That thought always brought about a chuckle. What made him even more happier was the fact that in a few months, he’d be the proud father of a baby boy. A recent ultrasound revealed the gender of the unborn child. Just how as well as where the couple would be starting their new life was still undecided. Yavin 4 was home to a growing community, but they had been seriously considering getting away entirely from their old life. As a former Shara would have little difficulty finding work in the field of commercial transport while Kes, well he wasn’t quite sure what transferable skills he could bring to a new job. He worried little about this, as he firmly believed that everything would work out in the end.   
The couple – who still was on the payroll of the Rebel Alliance – lived in one of the PMQs (permanent married quarters) on the base. They had just settled in at the kitchen table for a dinner of chicken, rice, and vegetables. Shara dished some extra food onto her plate.   
“Oh my God. You have no idea what it’s like to be pregnant,” she said with a smile.   
“Biologically, that’s impossible for me to experience.”  
The couple broke out laughing at his response.   
“You’re eating for two people this evening,” Kes stated.   
Shara nodded.   
“Poe is sure one hungry little fella.”  
“Who is Poe?”  
“Come on, silly. Our son who will be arriving in the Galaxy in about two months.”  
“You want to name our son Poe?”  
“I think it’s a nice name. Poe Dameron.”  
Kes had never fully thought this one through.   
“I guess if it makes you happy….”  
Shara cut up her chicken and took more bites.   
“I still think you could fall back on your architecture degree. That’s the reason you got it – as a kind of insurance for when you retired from the military.”  
To those who had known Kes years earlier, he wasn’t exactly renowned for his academic prowess. His teachers and professors would proudly attest to this fact. Instead, he had a reputation as a slacker and party animal who’d barely passed high school as well as university. That being said, he had a strong gift for mathematics and sciences.   
“I suppose it’s something I could look into. After all, I did design one or two Rebel bases. I’m sure a civilian employer would look upon that with praise. I’ve also considered perhaps being an instructor in a private security program. Say, after dinner, I have an idea. Actually, it’s something I’ve wanted to do since coming back to Yavin 4.”  
*****  
Once the couple had eaten, they ventured outside into the sultry evening. Next to their apartment/townhouse complex was a park with plenty of green grass and trees. Kes took a twig out of a bag.   
“Kes, what’s that?”  
“This is something I got from Luke Skywalker. It’s a twig of a Force-sensitive tree. You know about the Force, don’t you?”  
Shara nodded her head.  
“Of course.”  
“We are going to plant it and watch this little twig force into a tall, powerful tree.”


	13. Chapter 13

YAVIN 4  
Will the Jedi ever reclaim their place as the guardians of peace and order in the Galaxy?  
This burning question swirled around inside Luke’s head. From what he could see, he was the only true Jedi Knight remaining. It would be his job to entice Force-sensitive beings living on other planets to relocate to Yavin 4 for training.   
Following the fall of the Galactic Republic, most of the ancient Jedi academies had been closed for decades. Originally, the Council of First Knowledge used the central teachings taught by the Coruscant Temple. Luke had heard many horror stories based on the Great Jedi Purge, a pogrom which saw most of the Jedi of that era murdered. Others fled to remote planets, including Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi. Needless to say, the Empire would go to great lengths to ensure that no more prospective Jedis would ever be taught the ways of the Force.   
Whether he agreed with the title or not, Luke was now officially a Grand Master. And he was about to open his first academy. Several issues surrounding the operation and governance of such an academy also dogged Luke. The Era of Peace, which was approximately 200 years before the Battle of Yavin, there had been several facilities throughout the Galaxy that included student dorms, cafeterias, various training rooms for activities such as mock lightsaber dueling and becoming infused with the Force. One legend from that period was Mr. Garfield. The students had been permitted occasional visits from family members and were given the summers off.   
In those times, the Council of First Knowledge was the main governing body. Each academy was governed by an advisory council whose members were appointed by their superiors on Coruscant. Luke was in the process of tracking down beings from around the Galaxy who had been involved with these governing bodies with the hope of enlisting them to assist him to resurrect the Jedi Order.   
Obi-wan, Yoda, as well as his father never strayed too far from his thoughts. If only life would have turned out differently for the young Jedi Knight who couldn’t stop the irresistible pull of evil, Anakin Skywalker would most likely have gone on to become a wise old Jedi teacher. Then a strange thought entered Luke’s head: perhaps Anakin still had those good qualities within him and would be of good use to his future academy. Then again, perhaps not.   
Luke had been lucky enough to acquire the use of a warehouse-type building that the Rebel Alliance no longer needed. He was also given some adjacent buildings that could be transformed into dormitories and training rooms with the right amount of work.   
“You’ve decided to give up flying for the ways of the Force.”  
Wedge Antilles. You had to love the crazy bugger. Especially when he showed up unannounced for a friendly chat. He’d recently earned the rank of squadron leader.  
“Flying was never my true calling anyway,” Luke replied. “I’ve felt deep down since I was very young that I was meant to be a Jedi Knight like my father.”  
“You’re good at it. Luke, do you think the Empire is gone forever?”  
“Unfortunately, no. I guarantee you that some ships escaped from the Death Star are hidden somewhere in the Galaxy waiting for the opportune time to strike. That’s my opinion, at least.”   
“I feel the same way.”


	14. Chapter 14

PLANET MORABAND  
Darth Vader was faced with devastation and despair at every turn. A fitting place for such an evil, diabolical soul to spend his final days. If those so-called ‘good people’ of the Galaxy only knew how much of a tortured soul he truly was. Even during the periods when the Empire unleashed a horrendous amount of destruction on its adversaries, deep inside, Anakin Skywalker questioned why he was there. Why he had been suckered into committing grievous acts of genocide.   
He spent his days exploring his bleak surroundings. No matter which direction you turned in, you saw mountains and red sands. Little wonder this backwater had been abandoned decades earlier. As a much young Anakin Skywalker immersed himself in the dark arts of the Sith culture, he’d learned that this ancient religious order of Force – wielders devoted to promoting the dark side of the Force had originated on Moraband, at that time known as Korriban. How exactly did this fracture of the Jedi Order occur? Thousands of years before the Clone Wars, a schism took place when a rogue knight known as Darth Bane believed that the dark side of the Force was the true path to power – absolute evil and corrupt power, that is. Darth Vader stopped and thought about something – whenever he died, the Order of the Sith Lords would be gone forever. He was the last living one. And right now, as he felt himself becoming infused by the light side of the Force – a feeling he hadn’t experienced in years – he no longer considered himself a Sith.  
Darth Vader felt fortunate that the Rebel Alliance had been gracious enough to leave him with a substantial amount of food and supplies. It wasn’t as though he ate much food anymore anyway. Doing so required taking off his mask, something he had previously only done when he was in his special chambers on board the Death Star or his main star destroyer. Since transitioning into the feared cyborg-like monster, Vader’s diet consisted mainly of RepMed Vitapaste1, which was refilled during monthly maintenance, or whenever he demanded his underlings did so.   
As a hazy sky hung over the landscape, Vader walked through the Valley of the Dark Lords. It was hard to believe that he hadn’t been here in decades. So much culture. So much history to bask in. That being said, it was unlikely that Moraband would become a major tourist attraction anytime soon. Vader stopped and reflected upon the tombs of the Dark Lords of days gone by. Earlier, he’d wandered around the Sith temple known as the Sword of Khashyun. 

A fascinating history stood behind the Sword of Khashyun. According to legend, the mystical weapon was forged by a sect of Dowutin Sith warriors who were of the mindset that lightsabers were for the weak, and not only the toughest warriors should have swords.   
The famed archeologist Chelli Lona Aphra discovered the Sith artifact, which at one point in history was bisected, with the hilt coming into ownership by the Ithorian collector Dok-Ondar.   
In ancient times, the temple was guarded by giant sentries and tuk’atas. Booby-traps also surrounded the perimeter of the building.


	15. Chapter 15

AKIVA   
It was debilitating how the mighty had fallen.   
To be more exact, the once-mighty Imperial Empire had been decimated. While many officers who’d gone through the academy at the same time as Grand Admiral Rae Sloane had little use for or even detested Darth Vader (whom they saw as a symbol of the old religion and order) Sloane admired Emperor Palpatine’s right-hand enforcer. Sloane, who thrived on courage and bravery, felt embarrassed to have had no other choice but to flee the embattled Death Star, leading the scattered forces of the Empire to Akiva, a remote planet in the Outer Rim Territories.   
Never one to be content to concede defeat, no sooner had Sloane reached the far out of the way realm when he was already plotted how the Empire would be resurrected from the ashes of the Battle of Endor and rule the Galaxy once more with an iron fist. Those damned rebels wouldn’t be able to relax for long, he thought to himself.   
Unlike other planets in the Outer Rim Territories, Akiva’s climate was at least tolerable, meaning never cold nor blistering hot. Though those frequent thunderstorms and rain could be monotonous.   
Akiva had been under the occupation of the Galactic Empire since the time of the Clone Wars and the foundations of several former bases had been left intact. While the planet was under the domain of the Empire the Satrapy of Myrra ran the day to day operations. Dozens of Imperial vessels, including a few star destroyers, were parked on massive airfields. Sloane, along with General Brendol Hux and Allegiant General Enric Pryde, was in the process of planning an emergency summit.   
The three heavily – decorated officers sat together as they planned a strategy.   
“Those rebel scum may have won the battle, but they’ll ultimately lose the war,” said Hux with fiery conviction. “The First Order will be every bit as powerful and ruthless as the Empire.”  
“The First Order?” Pryde was unsure of what his colleague was talking about.  
“The First Order is the name of the military junta that will replace the Galactic Empire. And I have a plan to retake the Galaxy one planet at a time,” Hux explained.   
“Before we make any major plans, we must coordinate with Supreme Leader Snoke,” Sloane said.   
The three officers turned to a screen, which came on twenty seconds later. The somewhat hideous face of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared. The Force-sensitive humanoid male had been mentored by Darth Sidious.   
“My Lord, we were not expecting you for at least a few more minutes,” said Hux.   
“I’m a man of surprises. Now, let’s get right down to business.” Snoke was known to have a short fuse and a low tolerance for bullshit. “The Empire may dead, but its ideals are not. It will be our responsibility to immerse a new generation of adherents in the Empire’s philosophies. I have spoken privately with the Satrapy. He assures me his people, while they might not outright support the Empire, or should I say, the First Order, will not get involved with any future conflict between us and the Resistance.” Snoke lowered his intense eyes in frustration. “If only we could have prevented this setback. But we can’t be fixated on past mistakes.”  
At that moment, Grand Moff Valco Pandion, General Jylia Shale, Imperial advisor, and Dark Side adherent Yupe Tashu and Arsin Crassus – a few of the remaining powerful figures from the Galactic Empire, made their grand entrance.   
“Time is not on our side here,” said Pandion. “Every day we are not becoming more powerful, is another day the Rebellion grows even stronger. “One of the most crucial steps that must be taken is rebuilding our army, particularly the stormtroopers. We will aggressively recruit soldiers and officers from each one of the planets that are friendly to us.”  
“You’re moving in the right direction,” said Sloane. “But unfortunately, we need a leader as skilled and daring as Darth Vader. It is such a shame that he perished in the destruction of the Death Star.”  
“I would like to believe that as well, but I’ve been receiving this feeling that Vader is still very much alive,” Snoke stated. “I will stay on as leader until a suitable replacement is found. Don’t fret. There has been a disturbance in the Force, one which assures me that soon will be born a child who will rise to be Supreme Leader of the First Order. But we must begin influencing this boy when he is very young.”  
The Imperial officers and high – ranking members of the organization thought about what Snoke had just said. It brought a feeling of hope to Sloane.   
Snoke disappeared from the screen. Sloane stood up.   
“Today is a historic day in the long saga of the Empire,” he said proudly. “29 ABY. The official founding of the First Order. Our first order of business will be incorporating all star systems that will pledge their loyalty to us. I must give credit to Emperor Darth Sidious. Not long before his demise, he crafted the Contingency, which ensured that should the Empire fall will be rebirthed through a group of dedicated officers, nobles, and technologists who were explicitly told to flee into the Unknown Regions during the Galactic Civil War.   
“About the stormtroopers,” Shale added. “Whoever said women do not make for skilled fighters was wrong. Captain Phasma. One of the few humans amongst the ranks of the stormtroopers who aren’t clones. Did you know Phasma is a member of the Scyre clan, who barely survived growing up on that nuclear – ravaged planet? Ah, what is it called? Parnassos. Such a fierce warrior she was that her people made her their military leader. Very impressive. And she is equally as fearless and ruthless as any male in a similar position.”  
“I agree with you there, general,” answered Tashu. “In the beginning, the Empire was rather sexist in its hiring policies. But thankfully since that time it has progressed.”


	16. Chapter 16

YAVIN 4 – NINE MONTHS LATER  
To date, this had to be the proudest moment of Han Solo’s life. As Han looked into the eyes of the dark-haired infant who had come into the world hours earlier, he saw a bright future, one filled with hope and promise. Leia was overcome by emotion as she held baby Ben.   
“He’s here. It’s almost surreal,” she said.   
“He has your eyes.” Han studied the baby’s facial features. “And most likely, he’ll have my personality.”  
“I never thought I would see the day. This scoundrel settling down and living a normal life.”  
Lando Calrissian entered the hospital room carrying a bottle of champagne and a box of cigars. With him was a very attractive younger woman whom neither Han nor Leia had met before.   
“Congratulations,” Lando said.  
“Thanks, Lando,” Leia replied.   
Lando smiled happily at Han.   
“You made it, buddy. You sure this is the life you’re ready to take on permanently?”  
“I’ve never been surer about anything in my entire life.”  
Lando opened the box.   
“I bought a package that had pink and blue since I wasn’t sure if you were getting a boy or a girl.”  
Lando handed his friend a cigar that had a blue ribbon on it.   
“Who’s your friend?” Han asked.  
“This lovely creature? This is Tendra Risant.”  
Tendra had a million-dollar smile and aura to match.   
“Hello, Han and Leia. Your baby is beautiful.”  
“Yeah, when he had parents as good looking as us---”  
Leia shook her head and laughed.  
“You just can’t get that bit of conceitedness out of your system, can you?”  
Han tried to keep a straight face as he replied.   
“I can’t help it, dear. It’s genetic.”  
“So that means Ben will inherit this trait?”  
“Unfortunately, yes.”  
Tendra presented Leia with a gift wrapped in colorful wrapping paper.   
“Thank you, Tendra. Where are you from?”  
“Sacorria. My father is Harold Risant.”  
“Harold Risant?” the name came right to Leia’s head. “He’s a big wheel in your part of the woods. Owns a large company.”  
“Several, actually,” Tendra said with a smile. “My father enjoys politics a great deal as well. I started working for him when I was in high school during the summers and on weekends. It was a good experience. Being that he’s well known on my planet, it served as a reference for getting job gigs within the Corellian sector. I’ve also done some modeling.”  
“Kind of funny, but that’s how we met,” Lando interjected. “She landed some work modeling for advertisements. I mean come on. Who wouldn’t be prompted to buy with a face like that? Anyway, if the stars align, we might be tying the knot soon as well.”  
Han was shocked by this piece of news.  
“You? Getting married. I thought I was crazy taking this leap.”  
“You have to be a little crazy to get married these days. But I’m crazy in love with this fine woman. We can’t run around lose forever.”  
“Amen to that.”  
At that moment, Luke Skywalker entered the hospital room. He went over immediately and kissed and hugged his sister before shaking hands with Han and Lando.  
“Sorry I was late. Had some business at the school to contend with,” Luke said in a rushed tone.  
He set his eyes excitedly on Ben.   
“I’m officially an uncle.” Luke held the baby in his arms.   
“Little Ben Solo. Future Jedi Knight.”  
“Oh, I don’t know if I want our firstborn to go down that road,” Han said in a joking tone to his brother – in – law. “There are too many risks of living a life of adventure. I want this young man to do something with his head and life a safe, normal life.”


	17. Chapter 17

YAVIN 4   
From a young age, Jaden Korr knew he would be summoned to a higher calling. Growing up on Coruscant, Jaden was friends with other Force-sensitive beings who also believed they were destined to become Jedi Knights. These very energetic, eager young men spent hours practicing swordsmanship and experimenting with the powers that had been bestowed upon them. He’d even created a lightsabre without any formal Jedi training.  
Jaden was tired but amped up from the long journey across the Galaxy. The ship he was traveling on had experienced some turbulence and the pilot was concerned that they would be forced to making an unexpected landing, but thankfully, he’d arrived at his destination unscathed. The proudest moment of Jaden’s life had occurred when he’d been accepted to train as a Jedi at the Jedi Praxeum on the moon of Yavin 4.   
“Welcome to Yavin 4,” Luke Skywalker said as he outstretched his hand.   
“Thank you for having me, Master Skywalker.” Jaden shook Luke’s hand. “I won’t let you down, I promise.”  
“You’ve already shown a great deal of promise. So, you designed a lightsabre?”  
Jaden followed Luke into the academy lobby.   
“I would very much like to see it.”  
Jaden opened his luggage and produced a lightsabre that was almost identical to those used by the Jedi. He pressed a button. Out came a powerful blue beam.   
Luke studied the homemade weapon.  
“I must say, that is most impressive. Jaden, you are infused with the Force more than most of my students. Starting early tomorrow morning, you will be an apprentice to Kyle Katarn.”  
Kyle Katarn entered the lobby.  
“Well, speak of the Devil. Kyle, this is Jaden Korr.”   
“It’s great to meet you, Sir,” Jaden said.   
“Likewise.”   
“I’m ready to begin my training immediately – if that’s alright by you.”  
“Let us talk, shall we?”  
Katarn ushered Jaden into his office.   
“Jaden, there’s no doubt in my mind that you will attain the status of Jedi Knight soon, perhaps before any other students here. The Rebel Alliance may have defeated the Empire, but it’s merely a temporary defeat. While the scattered remains of the crushed Imperial beast lay low, another threat has emerged. Are you aware of the Disciples of Ragnos?”  
Jaden nodded.   
“These dark Jedi – who we know are in cahoots with the Imperial Remnant – seek to resurrect an ancient Sith Lord, Marka Ragnos. The members of the Disciples of Ragnos have been spotted on different planets throughout the Galaxy, but there is strong reason to believe that these agents of darkness will make Korriban their home, as that is the homeland of the ancient Sith,” Katarn explained.   
“Korriban. Wasn’t that once referred to as Moraband?”  
“It still is, depending on who you talk to. As you are my apprentice, you will travel with me.”  
Jaden smiled happily.  
“I look forward to it.”  
*****  
Jaden hadn’t been at the academy half an hour and already he was chosen for missions.   
“I know the Force within me is strong,” he said as he found his way to his dorm room. Each student was given their room, albeit a small one. Jaden changed into his pajamas and collapsed onto his bed. He was so tired he was almost overtired. His mind raced a mile a minute. How was he ever going to be able to sleep tonight?”  
*****  
Before Luke Skywalker retired for the night, he checked on in Kyle Katarn. His associate was catching up on some last-minute paperwork.   
“He’s eager, although I’m afraid he’s just a bit too eager for his good,” Kyle said.   
“I’ve noticed that. His enthusiasm could be used against him. That’s why I feel taking Jaden out on such a mission is just a bit premature. I don’t know about you, but I just don’t think he’s ready.”  
“I’m of two minds of this issue,” Kyle returned. “He’ll either make it or break it. Trust me, he’ll make it. He’s already a Jedi Knight. It just hasn’t been made official yet.”  
*****  
Luke lived in an apartment, a very spacious one at that. He was surprisingly hungry and went into the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich. It wasn’t uncommon for R2-D2 and C-3P0 to spend time in his living quarters.   
“Hello, Master Luke. Congratulations on not only getting your school going but for becoming an uncle as well,” 3P0 proclaimed.   
“Thanks, 3P0. You’re always good with the congrats. I see the Rebel Alliance is finding many uses for you and R2.” Luke sat down at the kitchen table.   
“Oh yes. I might be sent on a mission to some planet whose occupants have agreed to ally with us. They speak some obscure language that I most likely have been programmed to understand.”  
Luke ate his sandwich.   
“I just received another round of students. There’s this one kid. He’s barely seventeen years old. He designed a lightsabre when he was about thirteen. Works too. Jaden Korr. I’m almost certain that I will soon have my first graduate.”


	18. Chapter 18

AKIVA   
Rae Sloane studied a map of the Outer Rim Territories. How easy it would be, she thought, for the First Order to begin its campaign of reclaiming the Galaxy by landing legions of Stormtroopers on nearby planets such as Tatooine, Raydonia, Mustafar, Geonosis, and Dermos. The Rebellion was at its most powerful right now, but this band of rogues would never be strong enough over the long term to permanently control the Galaxy. They simply didn’t have enough manpower, ships, or weaponry.   
Sloane walked around the control room of the soaring air traffic control tower that overlooked the sprawling Imperial base like some ominous sentry watching your every move. Air traffic controllers kept in continual contact with the vessels that patrolled the nearby reaches of this section of the Outer Rim, never straying very far from their home base.   
Today was a day unlike any other since the survivors of the embattled Death Star as well as any Imperial forces had fled to Akiva. Snoke was scheduled to make his grand entrance in about an hour. Though he didn’t possess a great deal of skill in the arts of military strategy, Snoke was nonetheless respected as a leader who carried on the grand tradition of promoting the Dark Side of the Force and was committed to carrying on the Legacy of Palpatine, Dark Sidious, and others.   
“A scouting party just returned from a moon near the surface of Geonosis. From what I can see, this is largely unexplored territory,” explained Hux. “Very fertile soil. Moist, wet climate. Perfect for growing food for the army we will soon have at our disposal.”  
Sloane turned to face her colleague.   
“Tell me about the inhabitants of this moon, will you?”  
Hux smiled and nodded.   
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
“So far, all I’ve been told is that the moon is inhabited by a humanoid race that speaks an obscure language,” Hux replied. “Not unlike the Uugteen which live in the catacombs beneath Myrra.”   
“I see. Do whatever you have to do to get them on our side.”  
“It will be done.”  
A day never went by when Sloane’s thoughts weren’t on Darth Vader. She’d idolized the dark, half-human enforcer. If only some being equally as powerful and cunning as Vader could lead the First Order to the same status as the Empire once had….  
“I’m grateful we continue to have the support of the Sith,” Sloane said.   
“The Sith are all but extinct. Vader was the last of that group, and he died on the Death Star,” replied Hux.   
“We believe he died. But something is telling me Lord Vader is still alive and kicking. What I was referring to was the Disciples of Ragnos, also known as the Cult of Ragnos. They’re a major stepping stone to rebirthing the Empire.”  
“I know about them, but very little, to be honest.”  
“The Disciples of Ragnos worship the ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos. Marka died five thousand years before the Battle of Yavin during the Great Hyperspace War. This may sound crazy, but the goal of this secretive group is to resurrect Marka Ragnos and use his power to rule the Galaxy.”  
“I think they’re nuts, but hey, what do I know? We shall prepare ourselves for Snoke.”  
*****  
Thousands of First Order personnel lined up on both sides of a long runway. A large shuttle that was protected by two smaller shuttles, landed gracefully. A phalanx of guards preceded Supreme Leader Snoke before he stepped off the ship.   
“My Lord, welcome to Akiva,” said Sloane.   
“Thank you, Admiral.”  
Sloane, Hux, Gallius Rax, and Ormes Apolin followed along with Snoke as the black-clad ruler of the soon to be revived Empire inspected the guard of Stormtroopers and officers.   
“I like them. But I have a wonderful idea to grow our vast army.”  
Snoke’s subordinates listened intently to what he had to say.  
“These officers and Stormtroopers are fine fighters for our cause, but we need new blood, blood that is in no way, shape, or form connected with the old order,” he said. “I intend to raise groups of First Order Stormtroopers.”  
“First Order Stormtroopers, Sir?” Hux was slightly confused.   
“Yes, General. Picture this, if you will. An entire army of elite soldiers who are loyal and obedient, one that has been raised from birth to fight and kill. How will we go about doing this? Get them when they’re young. They won’t be clones, but children who have been chosen to be stormtroopers whey they are older. An entire generation with no knowledge of the past, but one committed to conquering the Galaxy in the name of the First Order.”  
“I take it Captain Phasma will be in charge of this outfit, am I right?” asked Sloane.  
“Yes, Admiral. These infantry units will wear the stark white armor that is a cross between those of the clone troopers who once fought for the Galactic Republic and our very own Stormtroopers.”  
*****  
Snoke insisted on talking with his highest-ranking officers alone inside of a private lounge. He shared drinks with them.  
“As I was saying, I’ve also given the go-ahead for a massive rearmament program. My friends, the world is changing. Changing in the reality that it is becoming much more technologically advanced. Therefore, we should be committed to building a force whose technological advancements will be much better than most of the New Republic.”


	19. Chapter 19

IN OUTER SPACE  
Jaden Korr looked up to his mentor as a wealth of knowledge in all things related to the Jedi ways and the Force in general. Jaden saw himself as a sponge absorbing endless amounts of information. In the short time they had been together, the relationship worked out almost perfectly.   
The veteran Jedi Knight and his young apprentice traveled in a tiny shuttle through the Galaxy.   
“Rarely have I seen such drive and determination is a Force-sensitive being,” Kyle Katarn stated. “There’s no doubt in my mind you will succeed on this mission, after which Master Luke will ordain you into our ancient order.”  
“The New Republic will need us to maintain law and order as our forebearers did for two thousand years. I’ve known since I was a boy that I was called to this life.”  
ON PLANET MORABAND  
Darth Vader wasn’t the sole inhabitant of this desolate world – the only one in the Horuset system – as he had recently learned. Some other group of beings had made their home here as well, and he was desperate to find out who they were. Vader was confident that he could handle any adversary, but how would fragments of the old Imperial Order which he’d served with almost fanatical loyalty react to coming to the shocking realization that not only was the Emperor’s former strongman still alive, he had been spared a death sentence by the Rebel Alliance. Without a doubt, Vader also believed his former colleagues might try to kill him if they knew that he wanted nothing to do with their evil ways.   
The Sith. It had been so long since he’d been associated with those turncoat Jedi Knights. For some strange reason, whoever had arrived on Moraband (or perhaps had been here all along) was touring the tombs of the ancient Dark Lords of the Sith.   
Vader kept a low profile as he walked through the ruins of an old city that housed the tombs. For some reason, he wasn’t shocked to discover a band of black-clad worshipers chanting as they prayed to some deity.   
Was that Tavion Axmis?  
Vader knew little about the female former Jedi Knight except that she apprenticed under the Dark Jedi Desann. With her were twelve members of what appeared to be a cult who were trying in vain to resurrect the ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos.   
*****  
“There they are. We’ve got those bastards right where we want them.”  
Jaden Korr lipped his lips as his adrenaline kicked into high gear.   
Kyle had already defeated Tavion in a previous battle. Needless to say, he was not surprised that she had grown stronger.  
“We do this now,” Kyle said to his apprentice in a low voice.   
Jaden nodded.  
Blue and green blades of pure plasma shot out of their lightsabres seconds before Jaden and Kyle sprung from their hiding place.   
Tavion, caught off guard, thrust out her hand to stop the Jedi Knight and his trainee. Using the Dark Side of the Force, Tavion threw Jaden against a wall. He quickly recovered, reignited the lightsabre, and fought against two members of the cult who were armed with red plasma lightsabres. He fought relentlessly against the Sith Lords, striking down one while the other came at him with full force. He parried the unending, accurate strikes before following up and cutting the lower legs off the man.  
Kyle found himself going up against three of the Sith Lords.   
‘What a quagmire I’ve gotten myself into here,’ he thought as he took on the trio.  
Vader watched the fight, speculating as to whether getting involved would be worth it. After all, the Rebel Alliance may have spared his life, but by no means did they see him as an ally. Jaden Korr reminding Vader of the young Jedi Knight he had once been. Going against his better judgment, Vader ignited the red plasma beam of his lightsabre and went straight for Rosh Penin, a former Jedi who had been turned onto the Dark Side of the Force and was now a member of the cult.  
Penin promptly defended himself, knocked for six at seeing Darth Vader emerging from the shadows.   
“Lord Vader. What the Hell are you doing?”  
“Stopping more evil scum from resurrecting the Sith Order and the Empire,” Vader replied.   
As Vader and Penin mixed it up and Kyle was barely able to hold off his attackers, Jaden faced off against Tavion.   
She flashed him a devious grin. Here was some inexperienced boy who believes he can take on the entire Galaxy. Well, I’ll show him, she thought.   
“Once I have been infused with the spirit of Ragnos, I will be unstoppable,” she said smugly as their lightsabres clashed.   
"You're delusional! Kyle told me all about you, how you went crawling away after he defeated you!"  
“I was nowhere nearly as powerful back then as I am today.”  
Tavion swung at his head. He ducked and blocked another one of her blows.   
Kyle Katarn couldn’t believe what his eyes were revealing to him. Was this the Darth Vader, or am I having a moment of insanity? And why would he be killing off his own people?   
His question unanswered, Kyle was nonetheless grateful for the assistance. Darth Vader may have been old and somewhat obsolete, but he could fight with the best of them.   
One by one, the Sith Lords were taken out. All except for Tavion, that was. The malevolent spirit of Marka Ragnos filled up inside of her, giving her a considerably more sinister aura.   
‘The only way I can destroy her is by getting Ragnos back to his final resting place.’  
Jaden continued the duel with the possessed Tavion. He was tired and his brain ran a mile a minute. He wondered if he would be able to defeat her by himself. Vader and Kyle stood back as the prospective Jedi Knight, despite being worn down, didn’t cede an inch of ground. Then, almost unexpectedly, Jaden struck her down.   
Jaden felt as though he was going to collapse from exhaustion. Kyle patted him on the right shoulder.   
“You made it. You passed the test.”  
Jaden’s mouth went agape went his eyes came upon those of Darth Vader.  
“Kyle! He’ll kill us---”  
“Relax, young Jedi!” For the first time in quite a while, Vader became angry. “Perhaps if you had have been paying more attention, you would have seen that I saved your lives.”  
Jaden got his wind back.  
“You were exiled here, weren’t you?”  
“I suppose you could say that. Look, I only wish to spend the remainder of my days in peace and tranquility. I want no more violence, no more hatred. Come to think about it, I wasn’t much older than you are now when I was taken into the dark side. No more.”


	20. Chapter 20

YAVIN 4  
Han Solo collapsed into the queen-sized bed that perfectly accentuated the master bedroom of the couple’s apartment. Outrunning enemies. Getting involved in close encounters that he was certain meant instant death. None were anywhere nearly as tiring as looking after an infant. And little Ben Solo had a habit of not wanting to go to sleep when his parents preferred him to.   
Leia cuddled up beside her husband.   
“I told you that you’d be a natural at this. It just takes some getting used to,” she said with a wink and a smile.  
Han was half – asleep. He held Leia closer to him.   
“Some days I wish that I got into the parenting business back when I was in my twenties. But then, as I give the thought further reflection, I realize that I wouldn’t have been ready. Leia, this is the best decision I’ve ever made. And, as you know, I’ve made my share of reckless decisions over the years.”  
“Can you honestly say that you’ve sowed your wild oats? Meaning, you’re ready to put your crazy ways behind you and live the life of a model citizen.”  
Han replied with a sly grin.  
“I always figured seeing me being the devilish rogue that I naturally am turned you on.”  
She punched him playfully.  
“But yes. Those days are behind me.”  
“Every minute I spend with our newborn son and get to know him, I get this premonition that he is destined to accomplish great things.”  
“Everybody’s interpretation of ‘great things’ is different. For years, I had the reputation of being the proud owner of the fastest ship in the Galaxy. Given the current state of the Millennial Falcon, that record most likely has already been broken. As much as I love and respect your brother, I’m not sure if I’m ready to see Ben become one of those legendary guardians of the Galaxy. He’d be better off going into the family business.”  
“And what would that be there Captain Solo? Smuggling or diplomacy?”  
“Smuggling isn’t as prestigious as trying to make peace with every hostile planet in the Galaxy, but it is a great way to make a ton of money.”  
“Yeah, and end up frozen in carbonite. I guarantee Ben isn’t going down that career path.”  
“You’re right about. Oh, I don’t know – nobody knows – what the future holds. It’s a surprise, either a pleasant surprise or a nasty one.”  
*****  
Luke Skywalker closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nostrils. The ten students kneeling on the floor in front of him followed their leader. Breathing exercises to calm the mind and infused oneself with the Force were so important, yet sadly overlooked. After he had taken several deep breaths, Luke opened his eyes.   
“Now open your eyes and see if you view your surroundings through a different perspective.”  
Nalia Kranos, a young woman from Corellia, remained in a deep meditative state. Her classmates watched as she worked at summoning the Force. Luke also watched his green protégé. He felt the vibes radiating from her body.   
All eyes stayed on Luke while he picked up a Marksman-H combat remote, which he turned on and sent directly at Nalia. Acting on instinct, Nalia lit up the blue plasma beam of the training lightsabre she’d been given upon admission to the academy and blocked a series of non – lethal blasts. Every other prospective Jedi Knight in the room was blown away by her quick draw skills.   
“Just as I suspected,” Luke said with a beaming smile. His eyes focused on each one of his students. “Now, who else figures they’re up to the challenge?”  
“I’m always up for a challenge.”  
Luke turned to face, Jessica Solo, Han’s niece.   
“Alright, challenge accepted.” Luke went to a shelf and took down a helmet with a visor that covers the eyes of its wearer. “A Jedi sees with his or her mind instead of the eyes.”  
Jessica placed the helmet on her head. She couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous as she prepared to face off against the training droid.   
She held her lightsabre in a defensive stance. Seconds later, she felt a sharp electrical jolt as a blast hit her arm.  
“Concentrate, Jessica,” Luke said firmly.  
The young Solo placed all thoughts out of her mind. Although she could not see, she visualized the flying ball in front of her. Just as the Marksman fired another blast, she raised her lightsabre to deflect the shot. The Force overtaking her, she continued to deflect and block the attacks.   
“You’re doing great. Keep up the good work,” Luke said like a proud father.


	21. Chapter 21

YAVIN 4  
Jaden Korr basked in the glory of the moment, a moment he’d been waiting for his entire life. Following the ceremony that signified him as a Jedi Knight, Jaden attended a reception hosted by the masters of the Praxeum and his fellow students.   
“Congratulations, Jaden,” Luke Skywalker said with a beaming smile as he raised his lightsabre over Jaden’s head to knight him.   
Luke had presided over many such ceremonies. His own hadn’t been so lavish, as it had taken place during a period in the years following the Great Jedi Purge when the Jedi were believed to have been all but extinct.   
The ancient ritual was also presided over by members of the Jedi High Council.   
"Jaden, you handled yourself exceptionally well on Moraband. Confronting the Disciples of Ragnos and defeating these agents of evil took considerable bravery and skill. For your efforts, I feel that you are ready to join our ranks as a Jedi Knight.”  
Jaden rose.  
“I promise to uphold the values of the Jedi Order, to protect the weak and maintain order in the Galaxy,” he said.   
As the reception began, Luke took his young protégé aside.   
“I knew it. I’ve sensed this ever since the Battle of Endor.”  
“I’m not sure what you’re referring to, Master Skywalker.”  
“At heart, my father is still very much a good man. I can’t believe he came to your aid. And you said afterward, he welcomed you to his home, is that right?”  
Jaden nodded.   
“Needless to say, I doubt very much Darth Vader will be taking part in any future engagements,” the newly – minted Jedi Knight replied. “He is retired, and wishes to live in peace.”  
“I promised my father I would visit him in exile. I will fulfill that promise one of these days.”  
*****

General Crix Madine observed the interactive map of the Outer Rim Territories. Several Rebel Alliance officers had gathered inside the main operations room, including Jan Dodonna, Mon Mothma, Admiral Akbar, and Nien Nunb.   
“I have a theory, one which states that the scattered survivors of the Empire traveled as far away as they could to get away from us,” Madine said. “My money says they are on this planet here.”  
“Akiva?” Nien Nunb asked. “I suppose it makes sense. Very lush, green planet. It’s also one where the Rebel Alliance hasn’t had a great deal to do with. The Empire, on the other hand, had several bases there at one time or another.”  
“That’s right. Bases they can use again in their efforts to revive the Imperial Army and occupy nearby planets,” added Mon Mothma.   
“There is only one way to know for sure how strong our adversaries are, or if they are even on Akiva,” Madine continued.   
At that moment, Wedge Antilles entered the operations room.   
“Commander Antilles is the first member of the reconnaissance team I will be putting together,” explained Madine. “Commander, I assume you’ve worked with Sergeant Kes Dameron.”  
“Yes, I have,” Antilles said, nodding.   
“I hope to get him on board for this mission.”  
*****  
“To be honest with you Sir, I’m enjoying the domestic life. Shara is pregnant with our firstborn. I’ve seen enough action during my relatively young life to last three lifetimes.”  
General Crix Madine said in the living room of the couple’s home. He wanted to come over and speak to Kes personally.   
“Sergeant, I would not have visited you at home – especially in the presence of your wife – if my reason for doing so wasn’t urgent. As much as we want to bask in this period of peace and prosperity, I’m afraid it isn’t going to last very long. Surveillance of the Outer Rim Territories indicates that the remains of the Empire have gathered on Akiva.”

“Akiva. Been there once or twice. Surprisingly nice planet. Let me guess? I’m to lead a reconnaissance mission to Akiva, with my orders being to observe and report.”  
“Commander Wedge Antilles will be leading up this assignment. You’ll be at the head of a group of pathfinders. And you’re right. This isn’t a combat operation. And surely to God, it won’t turn into one.”  
Shara Bey sat next to her husband and held his hand. Kes was about to speak but held back.   
“Kes, remember, we talked about…”  
“I realize that, my love. But I’m also...Kes stood up. “Mind if I take a day or so to think about this, General. I really want to be alive for when my son is born.”  
“I hear you loud and clear, Kes. Do you know the gender of the child yet?”  
“I have a feeling it’s going to be a boy.”  
Madine smiled.   
“Here’s hoping that your son will be as feisty of a fighter as his old man is.”  
Madine and Kes shook hands.   
“Have a great day, sergeant. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”


	22. Chapter 22

AKIVA  
Rae Sloane licked her lips in satisfaction. The pieces of the master plan were – albeit slowly – being put into place. Sloane would be flat – out lying if she stated that she wasn’t shocked that the rebuilding of the Imperial Army was happening in a shorter timeframe than she initially expected. The inhabitants of other planets in the Outer Rim Territories were warming up to the idea of being governed by the First Order. The same thing couldn’t be said about the Satrapy of Myrra.   
Sloane stood on the deck of a tower that overlooked the sprawling First Order military base. Thousands of raw recruits whose goal was to become stormtroopers were put through a series of demanding drills on the massive parade square in the middle of the base. Sloane couldn’t imagine how hot those young men and women were underneath their armor in this debilitating heat and humidity. Better them than her, she reasoned. Hux stood next to her.   
“Supreme Leader Snoke is tired of playing a game of failed diplomacy with the Satrapy,” she said. “The stubborn bastard and his people won’t budge. I share Snoke’s fears that the inhabitants of Akiva will rise against us before they side with the Rebellion. Under no circumstances are we to let that happen.”  
“We won’t. But I do have my concerns that we may run the risk of spreading ourselves too thin should we have to fight the locals combined with the rebels,” Hux said. “Sadly, there is one less ally to come to our aid.”  
“Tavion. I’ve been hearing rumors that there was a third assailant who assisted those Jedi Knights to kill every member of the Disciples of Ragnos. If these rumors are correct, he’s a former Jedi Knight who turned rogue and now has possibly offered his services to the Rebellion.”  
Hux’s jaw dropped.   
“No, say it isn’t…Darth Vader?! Honest to God, I thought he was dead. How could he still be alive?”  
“There’s no way of knowing for sure, but I have a theory that he returned to Endor with his son, who now owns and operates a Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4.”  
“General, that doesn’t make a lick of sense. Why would Luke Skywalker bring his father back there and run the risk of both of them being executed?”  
“I can’t answer that question. Perhaps on the urging of Luke and his sister, the leaders decided to spare Vader’s life. Instead of killing him, they exiled him to Moraband.”  
This was all too much for Hux to comprehend.   
“We’ve probably lost any chances we had of resurrecting Ragnos or any of the Sith Lords, for that matter,” he said.   
While sergeants and corporals drilled and berated their charges on the simmering pavement of the parade square below, Phasma walked past a couple of star destroyers of the growing First Order Navy fleet, up the stairs to the deck.   
“These aren’t the best recruits we could have rounded up,” Phasma said bitterly. “They’ll be no match for those hordes of seasoned Rebel fighters.”  
“It will all take time, Captain,” Sloane said. “I was surprised to learn that you found some of them on Jakku. At least you’ve begun the early stages of training children of both willing and unwilling parents to be stormtroopers. In twenty years, the First Order will be every bit as powerful as the Empire. General, considering we already have thousands of conscripts and volunteers who although may not be one hundred percent ready, I believe the time is right to launch a pre-emptive strike on Yavin 4 when our enemies least expect it.”  
“That plan is in the works,” Sloane stated.


	23. Chapter 23

IN OUTER SPACE  
Few words were spoken amongst the eight members of the Pathfinder squad who sat uncomfortably in the back of a Star Commuter 2000 shuttle as the transport starship ferried them through a rough patch of turbulence.   
At first reluctant to lead this band of battle-hardened ruffians into a potentially lethal situation, Kes Dameron figured by doing so, he’d be saving the Rebel Alliance further grief down the road by having the opportunity to prevent an attack on Yavin 4 by the blooming First Order.   
Some of the craziest, bravest men who’d ever fought in battle were with Kes on this mission. Sergeant Needle was about as grizzled and fearless as they came. The veteran – who was on the verge of retirement – had fought in the Battle of Hoth. And what mission would be complete without the technical knowhow of Nik Sarref? Other mainstays from the old days included Rarr Latterson and Kriss Vactura.   
“I certainly hope we’re not going to find ourselves in a firefight in the middle of outer space,” Sarref said sullenly. “If there’s one thing I hate even more than Deep-fried Nuna Legs, it’s having to fight out in the open where I’m exposed.”  
“I second you there, corporal,” Needle added. “We’re ground – pounders. We’re at our lethal finest when we have to trade blows with an enemy either in the mountains or forest.”  
Kes, who’d been promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant days before this recon mission, had a feeling that they would survive.  
Upfront, Wedge Antilles and his co-pilot, Captain Sarks, felt slightly unnerved as the face of Akiva came into view.   
“There is it,” Antilles said emotionlessly. His heart felt heavy, almost as if he felt a premonition that harm would befall the group.  
No First Order vessels were visible as the pilots reached the planet’s event horizon. Following a change in the atmosphere, the Star Commuter 2000 flew over a sea of the mountainous jungle.   
“See that clearing in the jungle there?” Antilles asked.   
Sarks nodded.   
“About as good of a place as any to land this beast.”  
The landing went considerably smoother than the ride over had. The stiflingly muggy air hit Needle’s nostrils as though he’d just been smothered in a wet blanket.   
“Quite a change from Hoth. Even Yavin 4 isn’t this humid,” he said.   
The Pathfinders disappeared into the jungle while the pilots stayed close by to retrieve them when the moment came. The eight stalked through the dense undergrowth for several miles. There was no denying the fact the Kes Dameron was in good physical shape – at least he believed that to be so until he found himself hiking up and down endless expanses of the jungle. Yeah, maybe he had gotten off the wagon a bit, especially since he’d more or less retired from combat duty.   
At the top of a mountain, one of the Pathfinders spotted a tower.  
“Master Sergeant, check this out,” he said to Kes.   
Kes raised his binocs. The solitary tower soon turned into a sprawling First Order base. From what he could comprehend, the enemy was planning for a major operation, i.e. attacking Yavin 4.   
The squad had been ordered to record everything useful, including troop numbers, spacecraft, and weaponry.   
*****  
Bored by sitting inside the cockpit, Wedge Antilles got out to stretch his legs. Once again, he needed to relieve himself. He went into the bushes to do his business. No sooner had he finished when the veteran pilot found himself staring at the business end of a laser rifle.   
“Don’t make a move,” a stormtrooper ordered coldly. “Raise our hands.”  
Within seconds, four more appeared out of the jungle.   
“The Rebel Alliance is stronger now than it’s ever been, and this is all they send?” Captain Phasma said mockingly. “What’s your name?”  
“Commander Wedge Antilles.”  
Phasma thought for a moment before saying; “Your name sounds familiar. Who else is in the shuttle?”  
“My co-pilot, Ben Sarks.”  
“Commander Antilles, it’s obvious you aren’t here to attack us. Let me guess. The Rebel Alliance has sent you on a reconnaissance mission.”  
Antilles said nothing. The less you said upon capture, the better. Phasma turned to a sergeant.   
“Bring Commander Antilles back to base. The rest of you come with me to fetch Captain Sarks.”


	24. Chapter 24

AKIVA  
Kes Dameron and his Pathfinders took dozens of shots of First Order forces.   
‘We’re going to strike those bastards off guard so hard they will have no idea what hit them,’ he thought.  
“Boys, let’s head back now,” he said in a dull whisper.   
The Special Operations unit trekked back through the stretch of physically – demanding jungle they had taken to reach the top of the mountain.   
*****  
The muzzles of laser rifles were kept inches from the heads of Antilles and Sark. A First Order inspection team checked over every inch of the Rebel Alliance spacecraft before concluding that there were no hidden explosive devices or traps that would harm or kill unsuspecting enemy troops.   
“It’s all clear, Captain,” an inspector said to Phasma.   
“I want that ship impounded,” she ordered.  
“Of course, ma’am,” another inspector added. “We’ll be getting right on it.  
*****  
Kes couldn’t believe what he was seeing.   
‘Wonderful. We’re we won’t be going anywhere now.’  
Thoughts of ‘let’s take out these stormtroopers’ swirled confidently through the minds of the Pathfinders. Then reality set in. In reality, they might take out this small group, but then they’d be up against the might of the entire First Order. Biding their time was the only option in this situation.  
Kes watched as Phasma spoke to the captured pilots.   
“Sergeant, why don’t we wait until Wedge and Sark are marched through the jungle back to that base,” said a young trooper named Morris. “Then spring an ambush.”  
“Because we don’t even know if that’s what is being planned.” Kes sat back against a tree.   
*****  
As a military veteran, Wedge had been in dicey, intimidating situations such as this in the past. This wasn’t the first time he had been captured. Once, he even managed to escape from his captors. Would he even have the option of doing so this time? His chances didn’t look promising.   
“Take them back to the base,” ordered Phasma. “They better provide General Sloane with more convincing answers than they gave me.”  
*****  
Morris became excited when he observed Wedge and Sark being escorted into the jungle by eight stormtroopers.   
“I told you so,” he said excitedly but in a quiet tone.   
“We’re getting them back now,” Kes said reluctantly, knowing full – well that with their means of transportation back to Yavin 4 confiscated, they could very well be digging themselves in deeper.   
The Pathfinders moved quickly through the dense foliage and blended in with the terrain as the stormtroopers came closer. Sound and flash suppressors had been fastened onto the ends of their barrels. Kes peered into the eyes of a stormtrooper who walked about eight feet away from Wedge Antilles. After shooting his enemy directly between the eyes, Kes took all of a few seconds to take out another. As the stormtroopers went to retaliate, they were gunned down in a fast and efficient manner. Wedge and Sark stood visibly shaken but nonetheless relieved.   
“Sergeant, I----”  
“Think nothing of it, Sir,” Kes said before he and Needle undid the pilots’ handcuffs. “Do you mind helping us hide these bodies? Soon as you and Captain Sark don’t show up as expected, all manner of Hell is going to descend on our heads.”


	25. Chapter 25

AKIVA  
To those who knew her well, Rae Sloane had a short fuse that came dangerously close to igniting whenever one of her subordinates screwed up royally. And, by every calculation, this appeared to be another one of those situations.  
“Where the Hell are they?”   
Phasma stood ramrod straight. She went out of her way not to raise the ire of her superiors, but in all reality, there was no way she could ever have foreseen this major guffaw happening.   
“General, I gave them specific instructions to----”  
“You don’t need to remind me, Captain Phasma.” Sloane’s face was as red as her hair. “Even though Antilles denied this – and went out of his way to evade my questions – I know for a fact that those pilots did not come to Akiva alone. No, they were simply the chauffeurs for a reconnaissance team – or an even larger force.”  
“That’s what I suspected all along as well. The Rebel Alliance is onto us. There’s no denying that fact.”  
“Well Captain, there’s only one way to find out. Get as many teams as you can assembled and get the hell out there and find and kill the rest of them.”  
“Yes, Ma’am,” Phasma replied, nodding.  
*****  
A steady rain had begun its descent from the overcast skies that in many places were barely visible through the thick forest canopy. The Pathfinders laid low in the natural shelter of a cave.   
“So, what the heck are we supposed to do now?” Jervis, another veteran of the group, was renowned for being somewhat of a complainer as well as a crack radio operator and technical whiz. “We’re trapped directly in the belly of the beast with no way out.”  
“We were all screwed anyway,” added Sarks. “Soon as they caught us, they seized the ship.   
Jervis fiddled with his radio, which for some strange reason, hadn’t worked worth a damn since the group had arrived on Akiva.   
“I think it might be a problem with the short circuit,” he stated. “Ah, nothing I can’t fix.”  
“Jervis, use mine,” Wedge said as he handed the corporal his radio.  
“Thanks, Sir. I bet General Madine never thought we’d be going back to war this soon.”  
YAVIN – 4  
Crix Madine and each Rebel Alliance officer present in the base operations room listened as Kes Dameron gave a detailed description of what had occurred.   
“You say that the pilots are safe?” Madine asked.   
“Yes, Sir.” For security reasons, Dameron couldn’t divulge any further information about the rescue operation or where they were hiding out until reinforcements arrived.   
“Just stay out of sight until you’re given further orders,” Madine said.   
The intercom went silent. Jan Dodonna, Mon Mothma, and Leia Organa stood next to Madine.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you’ve enjoyed this short reprieve from the fighting and bloodshed that has been such a part of our lives for as long as I can remember. Just when we thought the Galaxy was heading into a new era of peace, the Empire has revitalized itself as the First Order,” Madine said. “But we’re not going to allow this budding threat to become the unstoppable menace its predecessor was. This ends right now. All fighter squadrons and regiments are hereby placed on notice. Within the next twelve hours, we’ll be moving on Akiva.”  
AKIVA  
Rae Sloane’s problems only seemed to intensify. Not only did she have to deal with the incursion of Rebel fighters, but the local population was also showing its displeasure at the large presence of First Order forces on its land. With a hundred other problems plaguing her mind, Sloane wasn’t looking forward to the meeting she had scheduled with the Satrapy of Myrra, especially its governor, Jakkerson.   
“I thought your people were happy with our agreement,” she said with abrasively. “All the money that had been bestowed upon you.”  
“We went through enough turmoil with the Empire. My people desire to align themselves with the Rebel Alliance. That means you are no longer welcome here,” Jakkerson said.  
“I’ll deal with you later,” Sloane said angrily. “But for the moment, I’ve got badder fish to fry.”  
Jakkerson and the members of his council nodded before leaving.   
“General, how do you suppose we sort out this mess?” asked Hux.   
“With a heaping dose of political interference,” Sloane replied. “Rumors are circulating that the Satrapy is having an election within the next month. We’ll get that old fart out of there and put in a candidate that we’ve vetted. And I know just the person. He’s a wealthy merchant who is also a known sympathizer to the First Order.”


	26. Chapter 26

AKIVA   
Phasma found herself experiencing a slight memory lapse as she tried to remember exactly which trail her stormtroopers were leading the captured Rebel Alliance pilots down before they suddenly disappeared – if that is what happened to them.   
Twenty stormtroopers combed thoroughly through the vicinity of the trail. It was a total distance of two miles from the clearing where the shuttle had been found to the First Order base. A young trooper thought he saw black and white armor shining in the intense sunlight. Whatever he actually saw, it was covered underneath bushes.   
“What the hell----”  
He lifted the bushes, uncovering three of his slain comrades.  
“Captain! You won’t believe this!”  
Phasma’s heart pounded madly as she quickly moved to where the bodies were discovered. In minutes, the rest of the escorting party was discovered as well.   
“It had to be an ambush!” Keeping her furious thoughts silent was impossible. “We’ll go day and night if we have to. But we cannot rest until whoever else was on the shuttle is located and killed.”  
YAVIN 4  
The Rebel Alliance base was a beehive of activity. Han Solo watched the buildup of forces who were preparing for battle from the balcony of his apartment. He held little baby Ben in his arms and rocked the cooing infant.   
“I rather hoped that you would grow up in a world without any of this bullshit,” Han said quietly. “It doesn’t look though like that is going to be the case.”   
Ben yawned and smiled at his father.   
“Don’t worry little buddy. I’ll always be here to protect you.”  
Leia appeared outside the balcony. Han turned around. His wife had just got out of the shower and was dressed in one of those revealing nightgowns that drove him wild.   
“They’ll all be moving out within a few hours,” she said.   
“I certainly hope Madine doesn’t expect me to be with them. I think I’m suffering from fighting fatigue.”  
Leia smiled and shook her head.   
“We’re not leaving Ben for anything. Han, have you given any more thought to----”  
Han stepped back inside the apartment.   
“As a matter of fact, I have. Considering how generous the Rebel Alliance has been to me, I thought it would only be fitting to pay them back.” Han placed Ben inside of his bassinette. “Madine says I can get commissioned with the rank of colonel. That also comes with a bigger pay raise and plenty of benefits. I figure since I’m planning on settling down anyway, why not do something productive?”  
“I feel the same way. Han, this is the happiest I’ve felt in a long time. We’re married and raising our first child. Luke has started up his Jedi academy and his committed to bringing back the Jedi order.”  
“Speaking of Luke.” Han walked to the other side of the living room to turn up the air conditioning. The late afternoon air outside was muggy beyond relief. “Didn’t he just take a flight to Moraband?”  
Leia nodded.   
“Madine, Dodonna, and other leaders are concerned about the rising threat of the Sith coming back on the heels of the emerging First Order. Mon Mothma stated that it’ll take an old Sith lord to destroy them.”  
“I’m not sure if I want Vader back here this soon,” Han stated.   
“There’s nothing to fear. I just hope he has enough strength left inside of him to fight.”  
MORABAND  
“I’m very proud of you, son.”   
Darth Vader sat across from Luke Skywalker inside of the former Jedi knight and Sith lord’s home.   
“I, like most others, believed the Jedi to be extinct, with Obi-wan being the sole survivor.”  
“Father, not only are the Jedi coming back but so is the Sith. And Supreme Leader Snoke is working overtime to make the Sith Eternal as powerful as they once were.”   
“I cannot allow that to happen. I will travel with you and the Rebel Alliance to Akiva and face Snoke myself,” Vader said.


	27. Chapter 27

AKIVA  
Kes Dameron felt the hair on the back of his head stand up. A sensation of near paralyzing dread overcame his senses. In the valley below were hundreds of stormtroopers walking in a phalanx directly towards the small squad of Pathfinders. Ships probed the thickly forested terrain from high over the landscape. They were outmanned – and outgunned.   
“What’re you thinking, sergeant,” asked Antilles in a low voice.   
“I’m thinking if our friends don’t get here soon, we’re royally screwed.”  
“The same thought has crossed my mind,” Antilles replied.   
*****  
Phasma was determined to go to great lengths to eradicate the intruders in their midst. A trace of the Rebels’ movements narrowed down their location to the local vicinity. Soon, they would be found, she was determined of that.  
YAVIN – 4  
Luke stood by as the pilots of Rogue Squadron – his old unit – prepared for the journey across the Galaxy. Darth Vader – who’d returned to using his former name – had at first received the kind of welcome he fully expected upon arriving on the Rebel-held planet. People eyed him with suspicion and even dread. But soon, he started receiving a considerably warmer reception.  
“I learned to fly ships as a boy,” Anakin stated. “Well, more like those sand buggies they use to get around the desert on Tatooine. Looking back, I wasn’t very old, maybe eight or nine. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was mentoring Obi-wan and I became close friends with the two. That’s another lifetime, son.”  
“It certainly is.”  
Crix Madine, Leia, and Han approached. Leia held the baby. Anakin felt his heart melt at the sight of his grandson.   
“Hello, father,” Leia said. “Regardless of what happened in the past between us, that’s all water under the bridge. I wanted you to see your grandson.”  
Anakin took the child in his arms and held it.   
‘If only I had had the chance to do this with Luke and Leia,’ he thought, tears coming to his eyes.  
“He’s so beautiful. Ben Solo.” Anakin turned to face Han. “I can only imagine that you’re still upset with me for what transpired on Bespin – and rightly so.”  
“As Leia said, it’s all water under the bridge,” Han replied. “I never thought I would ever say I was thrilled to have Darth Vader as my father in law, but hey, stranger things have happened.”  
“Your friend, Lando Calrissian. Where is he these days?”  
Han smiled snidely.  
“That old scoundrel? He’s madly in love, about to get married and settle down – just like me. Lando went back to his home planet, Socorro.”  
AKIVA  
Grand Admiral Rae Sloane did not like what she was seeing. Radars were going wild with warnings of a massive Rebel Alliance fleet heading toward Akiva.   
“So much for launching a surprise attack,” she said. “At least now we will have the home turf advantage.”  
*****  
The Pathfinders entrenched themselves into defensive positions. Kes Dameron hugged the ground as tightly as he could. Dozens of stormtroopers moved towards the Special Operations soldiers.   
‘We only get one kick at the can here,’ he said to himself.   
Without warning, X – wing fighters roared through the skies. The Pathfinders couldn’t believe what they were seeing. It took no time at all for First Order TIE fighters to try to head them off. As to be expected, the result was a nasty dogfight.   
*****  
“Captain, abandon your position. Return to base immediately.”   
Phasma couldn’t believe what orders she was being given. But orders were orders, and one had to follow them.   
“Roger that,” she replied.   
*****  
No sooner had Rebel Alliance forces landed on the hostile planet when they were swarmed by legions of stormtroopers. Luke noticed that the design of their uniforms was slightly different than the previous incantation of the elite shock troops.   
Luke and Anakin stepped for the ship, the green and red beams of their lightsabres noticeable in the dusky sky. The Jedis went to work cutting down all stormtroopers who were foolish enough to attempt to harm them.   
*****  
“Please tell me I’m dreaming, that I’m not seeing this playing out in front of my very eyes.”  
Sloane, Hux, and several high – ranking First Order officers stood in the largest control tower on the base.   
“Ma’am, unfortunately, what you’re seeing is real,” answered a major. “Darth Vader is now fighting for the Rebel Alliance.”  
Snoke, flanked by two guards, entered the tower.   
“I must admit, I’m more than a bit shocked at this turn of events myself,” Snoke stated. “Especially when I’ve sensed a balance of the light and dark sides of the Force in his grandson.” Snoke grinned wickedly. “Wait until I’m able to get my claws into him. Anyway, if Vader is of no use to us, he doesn’t deserve to live.”


	28. Chapter 28

AKIVA  
Luke and Anakin moved through the throngs of Stormtroopers, whose ranks were already being thinned out by the superior numbers of the Rebel Alliance ground forces.   
Sloane and her fellow members of the brass stirred uncomfortably as they watched the First Order Army get decimated in its first official engagement.   
“I don’t like this,” she said. “Where are those damn reinforcements!”  
“I’m afraid they won’t be arriving within the next five minutes or so, if that’s what you mean,” Hux replied.   
Her already reddish complexion turned crimson with rage as she watched First Order officers and Stormtroopers flee when confronted by Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader.   
“This is bad – really bad.”  
Anakin had just cut two stormtroopers in half when he found himself coming face to face with Snoke.   
“Lord Vader. I never believed our paths would ever cross again. Whatever possessed you to turn your back on everything you once embraced?”  
“It was wrong, Snoke. You know what the Empire stood for was evil and corrupted.”  
Snoke produced his lightsabre.   
“I see you brought your progeny with you. Let’s begin, shall we?”  
Snoke slashed at the father and son duo with surprising fierceness. Anakin blocked the attack, deflecting Snoke’s lightsabre.   
Snoke responded with an evil grin.   
“You still have it in you. I like that.”  
Snoke continued to spar with Luke and Anakin. Anakin started to feel his age, especially the weakness within him.   
‘I’m nowhere as powerful as I once was.’ He thought.  
Snoke raised his hand to push Luke away. Luke quickly rebounded and counterattacked the humanoid.   
“Father, it’s just like when we were on the Death Star.”  
As Luke raised his lightsabre to strike Snoke, Snoke moved out of the way, turned around, and thrust his weapon directly into Anakin’s heart. Anakin felt the lifeblood seeping out of him. He collapsed to his knees before falling over, dead.  
Luke continued to fight with Snoke. While Luke was a powerful being, he found himself having great difficulty matching the power of Snoke, who was a creation of Darth Sidious.   
As Rebel Alliance ships and fighter planes hammered away at the First Order base, Snoke flung Luke away before disappearing himself. Luke got down to assist his father, but the former Jedi Knight and Sith Lord had already passed.   
“Father. Father, I’m not ready for you to die.”  
YAVIN – 4  
The Skywalker family reunion had been short, bittersweet, but very fulfilling. What would life of been like for the siblings if their father survived the fight with Supreme Leader Snoke and went on to do great things for the Rebel Alliance?   
“There’s no point lamenting on what could have been,” Luke said as he sat in the living room of Han and Leia’s apartment. “Just be grateful that he changed before he died.”  
“That he did,” Han added. “I felt it. I wanted to get to know Darth Vader. According to some former Imperial officers who’ve since repented, he could be surprisingly fair and even merciful.”  
Leia had just finished feeding a bottle of formula to Ben.   
“May this never happen again. Meaning, no more evil in this family,” she said.


End file.
